You Know How To Pick Em
by darkpassion89
Summary: Dean goes to visit a friend of sorts. Dani doesn't like Dean like that, or so she says. He's trying to change her mind but he's always in and out of her life. Will Dean be able to settle down? Will Dani give in to his advancements? DeanXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if i really owned sn then i wouldn't be writing this because i'd be too busy lying (and some other things) in bed all day with dean because he is the finest man on the planet.

A/N: so my story doesn't follow the show in any capacity. and i am proud to say that cassie does not exsist in my world nor do really any of the other characters in the show, at least for now i might bring certian ppl in. but i hope u enjoy my story and this is my 1st fanfic just 4 refernce but u can be harsh b/c it will make me a better writer. please review. lurve ya all.

Dani's red pumps clicked on the concrete as she made her way back home. Then she heard a wolf whistle.

"Damn D you're looking good."

The blonde stopped and turned slowly to see the familiar black Impala stopped right next to her. Dani was currently wearing a black pencil skirt and a plum wrap shirt since she had just come from work and it flattered her curves.

"Now if it isn't the one and only Dean Winchester," she drawled.

He smiled, "Glad to see you haven't forgotten me."

"Yes well are you really gonna make me ask the next question," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Dani get in the car and we'll go to your place," he said.

"Oh no, I didn't fall for it the first time so I'm not falling for it now."

"Dani please would you just get in the car?" it was less of a question and more of a demand.

"Dean Winchester you do not in any way force me to do anything," she told him.

"Dani just to show you how sincere I am," he said. "My brother Sam is right next to me."

"Your brother's with you?" Dani asked leaning on the window frame.

"Dani this is my brother Sam," Dean said. "Sam this is Dani."

"Hi," Sam waved.

"He's better looking than you," Dani smiled at Dean.

"Would you just get in the car," he said as she kissed his cheek and slid into the back.

"So what are you boys here for?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

She rolled her green eyes realizing he wasn't going to tell her until they got to her apartment.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sam asked as Dean parked the car in the garage.

"You're brother tried to pick me up," Dani told him.

"Tried?" Sam laughed.

Dean stayed silent but the look on his face said it all as he emerged from the car.

"Yes well I give him points for trying," Dani said going to the elevator with the boys at her heels. "But to make a long story short he found out I dabble in hunting and wanted to take this case I was offered," she explained walking to her apartment door. "But he stops by every few months for jobs."

"Or you," Dean muttered as they stepped through the threshold.

"You're so full of shit," she laughed.

"Um...wow," Sam said as he took in the immaculate penthouse.

"Make yourself at home Sam," Dani said removing her shoes and heading to her bedroom. "Dean beers are in the fridge."

Dean immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, "Sammy you want one?"

Sam shook his head and began setting up his laptop on the kitchen table, "So how many times have you run into Dani anyways?"

"I first met her about two years ago," he explained settling himself on the couch. "Every so often I stop by for a few days. She gives me a place to stay."

"So where does that leave your relationship?"

"We're friends," he shrugged turning on the flat screen TV.

"With benefits?" Sam pressed.

Dean scoffed, "I wish."

Dani finished changing and came back in wearing a red cami and jeans. She came back to find Dean with a beer on her couch flicking through the TV and Sam typing on his laptop.

"Ok out with it," she said calling attention to herself.

Dean was in mid sip when he stopped and stared at her, "Ok when did you start dressing like an actual honest to god female after work."

"Oh hun you say the sweetest things," she told him sarcastically. "Now since I'm not getting any answers out of him, Sam tell me what's going on."

"Well," he started typing things on his computer. "There's a house full of disgruntled spirits and I'm pretty sure we're low on supplies."

"How many are there?"

"About twenty," he grimaced.

"You boys sure know how to pick those cases," she said raising her eyebrows. "You know Bree and I could always help—"

"I think we can handle it," Dean called from the couch.

Dani went over and snatched the beer from Dean while he was just about to drink it and took a sip herself.

"And the winner of the Selfish Bitch contest is..." Dean muttered taking back the beer.

"Sam if you and the village idiot would like to follow me." Dani walked down the hallway to her bedroom and stood at one of the two doors with a keypad. She then typed in the code on the keypad on the wall, "So what do you need?"

The door opened to reveal a room full of weapons and other kinds of spirit repellents. Sam seemed in awe but Dean had seen it all before so he walked in started going through what he wanted.

"Ok so now comes the obvious question," Sam said running his hands over a rack of guns. "Where did you get all the money for this stuff and the penthouse?"

"Inheritance," she stated simply then added. "And part of that inheritance is the largest PR firm in the city in which I head with my best friend in the entire world Breanne."

"How do balance that?"

"I have known Bree my entire life," she explained. "And we are both hunters so we basically cover each others asses. Some of our clients don't really like the two of us working at the same time anyways because we drive them up the wall."

"Sam go get the rock salt," Dean instructed.

"There's none in here," the younger Winchester pointed out.

"Kitchen, lower right hand corner," Dani and Dean said at the same time.

Sam just looked from one to the other before leaving.

"So is this how it's always going to be?" Dani asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You just showing up every once in a while and me providing you with whatever you need."

Dean put down a gun he had just picked up, "Not everything."

"Now I'll admit that I consider you one of my friends even if—"

"I do," he injected.

Dani took a deep breath, "But you know Dean it wouldn't hurt to have some notice or better yet a phone call every once in a while."

"Look I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed I've been a little busy lately babysitting Sammy there," he said trying to keep himself calm.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around," she taunted.

"Now D," he lowered his voice and inched closer to her. "You know I'm all man."

"That's debatable. Just take what you need and close the door when you're done," she smiled then pushing him and turning to leave.

Dean followed her out quickly, "How about tomorrow we all go out and have some fun?"

"I don't know Dean," she slowly breathed in. "I don't think I want to have to kick your ass at pool again."

He laughed, "I think I'm used to by now and besides you can tell Bree she can come."

Dani couldn't help but laugh because he and Bree were constantly at each others throats. "That reminds me I have to call her to tell her I'm not coming into work tomorrow."

"Why aren't you going to work?" he asked as she flipped open her cell.

"It's more of a precaution then an obligation," she responded giving him the look saying it was because of him and he remembered why.

The last time he made a surprise visit to see her she actually missed a big meeting she was required to attend. And Bree was just seconds away from putting a bullet in him once she found out.

"Get outta here I have to call her," Dani said pushing him out the door

Dean went back into the kitchen to find Sam loading rounds full of salt. He joined his brother in the tedious act.

"Why don't you want Dani to help us?"

"She has enough to worry about," he answered. "Plus then I'll have to deal with Bree and trust me that is not fun."

Sam laughed, "I'm sure their good hunters."

"They're excellent hunters trust me," the older Winchester said. "It's just that Bree despises me."

"And what did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"Bree," the voice said through the phone.

"Hey Bree it's D," Dani told her.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I'm not coming to work tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Dean's in town," she said simply.

"Put him on the phone," her friend said.

Dani laughed, "He's gonna love talking to you."

"Yeah well I'm your best friend and that man has issues," Bree said as Dani went to rejoin the boys.

Dani held out the phone to Dean.

"What are you giving me this for?" he asked taking the phone. "I'm not talking to Bree."

"Just take it," she said pushing him off of the chair and towards the hall before turning to Sam. "While he's busy I'll help you with this."

"Dean Winchester what the hell are you doing back in town?" Bree's familiar voice drawled through the phone.

Dean rubbed temples already knowing he was in it for a while so he made his way to the guest bedroom. Bree was going to chew him out, and then she'll want to discuss his feelings because that is just what she did.

"My brother Sam and I need help with a job so the most logical place to go would be to Dani's," he explained.

"And how many times have you just decided that waltzing in and out of Dani's life was a good thing?"

He couldn't answer even if he had a response because Bree didn't pause for even a moment.

"In fact the last time I recall you disrupted a very important business deal we had going on here."

"And that was not entirely my fault."

He could hear the roll of her eyes through the phone as he went and sat on the bed, "Oh please. It was completely all your fault. You showed up claiming not to need any help whatsoever because you're Dean Winchester big bad mother fucking demon hunter. Then you got yourself into trouble last minute and wrangled Dani in to help you. You are such an asshole most of the time."

"Is there a compliment hiding under all of that hostility?" he mocked. "And she could have said no."

"The only reason I put up with you is because Dani likes and I hate to say it respects you."

"And here is the part where we talk about me and D," he sighed falling back onto the bed.

"So now you're learning something from all our talks?" she said. "Ok now you are going to have to listen to me very carefully because you may never hear these words coming out of my mouth ever again. Plus Dani will shoot me if she finds out I told you this. Are you listening to me Winchester?"

"Yes."

Bree took a deep breath, "I think if you stuck around long enough you'd actually have a shot with our girl."

Dean shot up surprised by this bit of information.

"Now this is more my opinion then what Dani has told me. But I'm telling you this for two reasons. The first being that Dani needs someone other then me in her life because really I can only fill so many of her needs after all. And second she wouldn't have skipped out on that meeting if she didn't like you more then she's willing to admit."

"What do you mean?" Dean finally asked.

"She tells me everything idiot. Meaning she told me about how easy that fucking job was you called her in on. You didn't need her and you both knew it, but you called her and she did it anyway. And I know it's because she really likes you but she has yet to admit it to herself," she finished. "Hence why she flirts back dumbass."

"I did ask her out earlier and in fact I said you could come along."

"Wow that's really very nice of you Dean but I was thinking more along the lines of something Dani would like instead of you," Bree reminded him.

"Like what Bree?"

"Shut up and think asshole then tell D to call me later."

Bree hung up and Dean flipped the phone shut before going back in the other room.

"What'd Bree have to say?" Dani asked as Dean came back into the kitchen.

He shrugged, "The usual and she wanted you to call her later."

"Uh huh," she said suspiciously.

"I could barely get a word in edgewise so don't look at me like that," he said handing back the phone.

"So I was just telling Sam here all about what I do around here for fun," she explained.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Dean asked.

She smacked him in the stomach.

"Ow I was only kidding," he said rubbing the spot where she hit him. "And since when am I not fun enough?"

"Since you aren't around," she countered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I'm here now," he said in her ear.

She then firmly elbowed him in his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: supernatural is not mine i wouldn't be writing it if it was.

A/N: so this is the second part. i suck at action scenes so excuse me if that particular part sucks. but yea review when u've finished if u please. : )

"He's an idiot," Bree stated as she handed Dani a glass of water.

Dani smiled and took a sip. Breanne had long wavy chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and a good build on a five foot eight inch frame.

"Two against twenty? Come on D even you know that's insane."

"We would do it," the blonde pointed out.

"Yes but we are not Dean Winchester," the brunette said leaning on the counter.

"Yes but he also has Sam Winchester," Dani countered.

"See the problem is for all I know Sam is just like his brother."

Dani shook her head, "God no. They're almost nothing alike from what I've seen. He's very much the good boy. Cute too."

"Really?"

Dani laughed, "Yes. Come to think of it do you have a date for the dinner on Saturday?"

"Well that depends on whether or not that Sam Winchester is staying," Bree smirked. "Do you?"

Dani laughed and shook her head, "I never have a date at those types of things."

"So ask Dean."

"And where did this come from?"

"Ok just because I find Dean a complete asshole doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy," Bree answered.

Dani shook her head, "I don't like him like that."

Just as Bree opened her mouth Dani's phone went off.

"Speak of the devil," she said then flipped open the phone. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something important right now?"

"Yes well that is why I'm calling you," Dean said.

"Do tell."

He paused for a second, "We need your help."

"Ok where are you?"

He told her where they were and Bree was now all ears.

"You know what I think Dean," Dani said.

"That you should show up naked?"

"Not what you think stupid ass," Dani said rolling her eyes. "I'm bringing you another surprise."

With that Bree smirked and left to go into the other room.

On the phone Dean groaned.

"Oh you called me remember? So I get to call the shots now. We'll be there soon."

Dani stepped out of the passenger side, "Sam Winchester I give you the infamous Bree."

"So this is the other Winchester," she purred holding out her hand. "I hope I don't have to kick your ass like I do Dean's."

Sam laughed, "I don't think so."

"Well that's good," she said before turning to the older brother.

"Don't say it," he told her.

"Now what fun would that be Dino?"

"How about we do our job?" Dani interrupted getting her bag out of the car. "Right Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam chimed in.

They got ready in relative silence before making their way into the building.

"So what are we doing?" Bree asked swinging a shotgun over her shoulder.

"Well we need to find a place big enough to hold twenty bodies," Sam explained. "Problem is this place is huge and the spirits know why we're here."

"I say we split up," Dani injected.

"I'll take Dani," Dean said quickly dragging her down a hall by her arm.

"Dean let me go before I 'accidentally' slip and pull the trigger," she said taking back her arm.

Dean and Dani cautiously searched the grungy broken down building.

"It's been a long time since we've done this," Dani said.

Dean smirked, "Being stuck in an enclosed space with a hot chick isn't a bad way to spend an evening."

"Still haven't given up on that have you?" she asked.

"But apparently someone still finds me irresistible because here we are."

"But I'm not going fulfill your fantasy hun."

"We've got time," he shrugged.

"You're such a man whore," she laughed.

"I only whore myself out to you."

"I feel so special," she said flatly.

"Look at that," Dean said quietly as he paused.

Dani looked past him to see a large hall ahead of them as he pulled out his phone and explained to Sam where they were.

"They'll be here in five minutes," he said.

"So you said these spirits were victims of a mass killing in the twenties?" Dani said walking around the hall.

"Yeah, the guy hosting this party here just snapped and starting killing his guests."

"Sounds like a ball of fun."

"Yeah well before he left he decided to clean up and put the bodies in a makeshift mass grave."

"That makes it somewhat easier," Dani said then paused as she saw a woman in front of here. "Dean!"

She took a shot alerting the whole abandoned building to what was going on.

"Fuck," he said beginning to frantically look around for others. "Sam and Bree better be hauling ass."

"Dean behind you!"

Dean spun and took a shot but more showed up as he and Dani stood back to back.

"Damn you boys know how to pick 'em," Dani said cocking her gun and shooting again.

"Dean!"

They both glanced to see Sam and Bree on the other side of the hall beginning to take shots. Once they of all the spirits away for a moment they began searching for a place that could be holding the bodies. More spirits began appearing again when Dani spotted something that resembled a hidden door on the floor towards the side of the room.

"Guys look!" she said running over to it.

She was about to open it when she felt a cold hand on her neck, it was immediately expelled when Dean shot it.

"You ok?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Just fucking help me," she snapped trying to open the door as Sam and Bree fought off some more.

"I like Sam," Bree said as she and Dani were on their way back. "And you were right he is cute."

"When have I ever steered you wrong," the blonde smiled.

"Speaking of Dean," Bree said clearing her throat while Dani rolled her eyes. "Are you two fucking yet?"

"Breanne—"

"Considering the situation it's a very reasonable question," the brunette said innocently. "Besides even I will admit that Dean is a handsome boy despite being the biggest asshole I know."

"Not true what about Andrew Walsh?"

"Ok scratch that," Bree said. "But still an asshole."

"You know what I'm gonna call them," Dani smirked.

"I love it when you're evil," Bree laughed.

Dani laughed as she dialed Dean's number.

"Well, well could stay away from me," he answered.

"Sorry but I want the sexy one next to you," she told him.

"Ha," Bree laughed.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"You wish," she scoffed before she heard him hand the phone over.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Hey sexy Sam," she smiled as he laughed.

"He sure is," Bree said.

"Did you hear that?" Dani laughed.

"Yes I did and I'm not sure what to think of that," he said unsurely.

"Well you're brother never got that compliment so be thankful."

"Thank you."

"Ok so we have some questions."

"About what?"

"About you and your brother."

"Ok shoot."

"First question," she said. "Are you guys up for being our dates on Saturday?"

"Keep in mind I have dibs on you," Bree yelled.

Sam laughed, "Sure why not."

"Great. Do you boys have suits?" Dani asked.

"Of course we do," he answered. "How do you think we get anything done?"

"What you and Dean don't whore yourselves out for favors?"

"I don't anyway," Sam laughed.

"What'd she say about me?" she could hear Dean ask in the background.

"Next question," Dani said. "How long are you staying past Sunday? Now I know you can't answer me right now but I want an answer when we get back to my place."

"Can I ask some questions now?"

"You really are related," she commented.

"Alright," he breathed. "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

The blonde laughed, "Again discuss that with your brother. Your options are the couch or the guest bedroom."

"Ok well for now that is all I need to know."

"For now?" she asked. "I like how you operate Sam."

"Dean wants to talk to you."

"Fine," she said.

"Do you enjoy making fun of me?" Dean's voice asked through the receiver.

"Yes, yes I do," she told him seriously. "Now we will talk more back at the house."

Sam and Dani sat around the kitchen table while Dean was in the shower. Dani had papers strewn about as she made notes and shuffled through them. Sam sat with his computer.

"Now is where I get to ask more questions," he said pushing his laptop aside.

Dani smiled throwing her pen down, "Oh so these are personal questions."

"What makes you say that?"

"You waited until Dean was guaranteed not to interrupt or hear," she pointed out. "So then that also leads me to believe that, at the very least, these questions involve said afore mentioned brother."

Sam smiled, "It's for good reason."

"Then go ahead."

"Why didn't you fall for my brother when you met him?"

She laughed, "Apparently I should have elaborated on how I met Dean."

"What?"

"Dean tried his usual tricks with just about every other girl in the bar before he got to me," she explained. "Plus what business am I in? Public relations meaning I can read people very well considering most of clients are the biggest bitches and assholes in the city. So he decided to be stupid and challenge me at pool, which by the way I cleaned out every other man in that place before him."

"That didn't stop him did it?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Neither did the strategically missed knife that almost ended up in his hand."

"So how did you two become friends?"

"About seven months later I ran into him trying to get some death records at the city office. And that only happened because I needed some as well. And that story I'll let your brother tell you because it's funny and I don't think I could deprive you of seeing Dean's face on certain parts. Anyways we bonded sometime in that time period."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," she said hearing the water being turned off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural we all know this already.

A/N: ok so this is basically the big saturday night dinner and the shit basically hits the fan for dani. it isn't one of her finer points. sort of fluffy concerning dean's role in it all but i can see him doing it it will get more kick ass later i assure you. well please review when ur done b/c they make me happy and thank u 2 those have already.

"Dani are you ready yet?" Dean yelled looking at his watch.

If she didn't hurry up they were going to be late.

"I thought you didn't want to go to this thing," she yelled back as she pulled her baby pink, v-neck sleeveless dress off the hanger.

"I'm doing this for you remember."

Dani pulled the dress on and walked out into the living room, "Someone zip me up?"

Dean rose from his seat and zipped up the back of her dress trying not to think of her out of it.

"Thank you," she said rushing to get her shoes and purse.

There was a knock on the door and Dean went to answer it only to find Bree there in a yellow strapless dress.

"She's not even ready yet?"

"You can go and help her then," he said moving aside.

"Daniella Burke," Bree called. "If I have to come in there in about five seconds there will be hell to pay."

"I'm coming," the blonde yelled coming down the hall.

"The car's downstairs," Bree said already heading towards the door followed by everyone else. "D did you hear that Gabe's back in town?"

"Let me guess," Dani said dryly. "Chris forgot to tell us he was coming to the party."

Bree nodded, "I only found out this afternoon."

"Would someone like to fill us in?" Dean asked.

"This party is for Christopher Nichols," Dani explained. "A client and old family friend."

"Ok so who's Gabe?" Sam asked.

"D's ex," Bree said.

"You have an ex?" Dean asked.

"It was a very long time ago," Dani explained quickly. "Why are we even talking about it now?"

"It's better to preface this now before you just run into him at the party," the brunette pointed out.

"Whatever let's just go," she said getting into the car.

"Dani dear how are you?" a tall older blonde greeted them. "Oh and Bree it's good to see you."

"It's been a long time Sophia," Dani said.

"Now who are these good looking young men?" Sophia smiled.

"Sophia Nichols, this is Dean and Sam Winchester," Bree said.

"You girls found yourselves a pair of brothers," the older woman said.

"Well Soph—"

Bree interrupted grabbing Sam's hand, "Yes well most people do think we're sisters so it's only fitting right."

"I guess so," Sophia laughed. "I'll see you inside."

Dani hit Bree, "You hate me don't you."

"Hey I know you don't want the Gabe thing to haunt you tonight so I'm doing you a favor. God love Sophia but she still wishes that you were her daughter-in-law."

"That still doesn't—"

Dani was stopped by Dean wrapping an arm around her waist, "Come on D let's just enjoy the night."

She glared at him, "You are really enjoying this aren't you."

In response he just smiled.

"Sam you seem to be the only sane one so please help me," she begged.

"What am I supposed to do?" he laughed.

Dani groaned.

"Now I'm going to make the rounds," Bree said pulling Sam off in one direction. "I'll catch up with you two later."

"I need a drink," Dani sighed making her way to the bar. "Gin and tonic. Dean you want something? Other than beer I mean."

"Scotch is fine," he smiled. "So tell me more about this Gabe."

"Gabriel Nichols was yet another person I practically grew up with," she explained. "Really we only saw each other at things like this then sometime after we started college he asked me out."

"So why aren't you together now?"

"He just wasn't for me," she said sipping her drink.

"Ah so you got bored," Dean said with a grin as he moved closer to her.

"He's just not boyfriend material, for me anyway," she answered vaguely then smiled. "Ah the man of the hour. How are you Chris?"

An older man who was beginning to go bald approached with a wide smile, "Oh Dani my dear thank you for setting this all up. It's wonderful."

"Thank you Chris."

"Your parents would be proud."

Dean saw Dani look away from the older man as her smile slipped a bit.

"Sophia told me you and Bree were here so I had to stop by," Chris said then began eyeing Dean. "And who is this?"

"Dean Winchester," Dean said holding out his hand while wrapping another around Dani.

"Chris Nichols," the older man said. "Now how do you know Dani here?"

"He's my boyfriend," Dani interrupted surprising Dean by leaning into him.

"Well then you better watch yourself around this girl," the man joked. "She's a feisty one."

"Oh trust me I know," he smiled.

Dani fought the urge to hit him, "Well it was good to see you Chris but I must go do the rounds now."

"I hope to catch you later," Chris said. "It was nice to meet you Dean."

Dani grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him off in another direction.

"So am I getting lucky tonight?" Dean said in her ear.

"Shut up Dean," she snapped going to greet some more people she knew.

Dani had just finished speaking with another client of hers when she spotted familiar face. Quickly she grabbed Dean's hand and whispered in his ear.

"Here is the moment we've all been waiting for," she told him dryly.

"Dani Burke, it has been too long."

"Gabe which one of your parents told you I was here?" she asked downing the last of her third drink.

"Both but I didn't need them to tell me that you organized this entire thing," he smiled.

Gabe basically still looked the same to Dani. Short brown hair, brown eyes, still had his looks, and a perfect white smile that annoyed her to no end.

"Who's this?" he asked referring to Dean.

Dean stood a little straighter.

"Now Gabriel I know you've already heard so why are you asking?"

"It's only polite Daniella," he chided holding out his hand while Dani rolled her eyes. "Gabriel Nichols."

"Dean Winchester," Dean said returning the handshake.

"So how long have you two been together?" Gabriel questioned.

"Officially eight months," Dean answered. "We've known each other before that."

"Well Dani is a challenge," he chuckled.

Dani was shifting uncomfortably. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I like challenges," Dean said pulling her closer.

Dani forced herself to smile as she took Dean's scotch and downed it, "Excuse me for a moment."

She released Dean but he wasn't sure about letting her go.

"So how did you two meet?" Gabe inquired bringing some of Dean's attention back to the man before him as he spotted Dani at the bar.

"Chance meeting in a bar," he told him truthfully as he watched Dani down a shot.

"Really? But then again it shouldn't surprise me she was always more the type to be out of her element."

"What do you mean?"

"Dani and Bree both were never ones to be at things like this," the man told him. "They would always disappear for hours at a time. Or at least that was before they took over the firm. But she still has her moments."

"I thought you haven't seen her in a while?"

"Dani Burke doesn't change," Gabriel laughed before sipping his own drink.

Dean saw as Dani came back with a scotch for him and surprisingly one for herself. Then shockingly she kissed him. This wasn't exactly how he pictured their first kiss since he could taste the heavy alcohol on her.

"I hope I wasn't gone too long," she said with a smile wrapping an arm around Dean

"I don't think it was long enough," Dean teased only to be met with a hard pinch on his side. "Oh come on I was joking."

"I know," she said moving in for another kiss. "Excuse us Gabe."

Once they were out of earshot Dean said, "Now even for you that was a little much."

"Oh so you want it to stop."

"No but—"

"Then shut the fuck up," she said gulping down her drink.

Dean had been keeping a close eye on Dani all night. Her touches, along with her drinking had become more prominent as the party wore on. Every time someone would mention her parents or Gabriel she would take a swig of whatever was in her hand, and sometimes his when she ran out. And when she had finished off his she would sneak to the bar and do shots when she thought he wasn't looking. Now they were at the bar and she was ordering tequila shots, again.

Dean took the shot from her hand, "How about we have something else?"

"Oh I don't like this Dean," she said like she was a child. "What happened to fun Dean he would like this?"

"Yes well what happened to normal Dani?" he chided. "I liked her she could kick my ass."

"Hey I can kick your ass," she said hitting him but it didn't hold as much power as it would have normally.

Dean took her hand and pulled her away from the bar.

"Where are you taking me?" she half giggled. "Are you going to fuck me because I will not have it."

Dean finally found Sam and Bree, "I'm taking her home."

"Wait what?" Bree asked.

"Bree!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up and throwing her arms around her friend. "Bree I have missed you."

Bree's eyes widened in horror at Dean while he threw up his hands to show that it wasn't his fault.

Dani pulled back a little and said in a not so quiet whisper, "Bree I think Dean wants to have sex with me."

"Hun he always wants to have sex with you remember?" Bree said calmly.

"Oh yeah," she said with a smile.

"Well hun I don't think Dean's going to want to sleep with you tonight so you go with him, and Sam and I will catch up with you later because I can see the gossip starting," Bree said turning the blonde around.

Getting Dani home was extremely difficult because Dani was a friendly and very talkative drunk. So finally getting her home was a blessing.

"Let's celebrate," she said hurrying into the kitchen but Dean caught her arm.

"There's nothing to celebrate D," he said calmly attempting to pull her towards her bedroom.

"No we can celebrate Gabe being back," she giggled. "To Gabe." She said raising an imaginary glass before tripping and falling on the floor laughing. "Whoops."

"Come on," Dean grunted carrying her.

"You know Dean," she said poking him in the chest.

"What Dani?" he said as he walked them down the hall.

"Gabe wasn't good enough for me," she rambled as she played with his tie. "Everybody said it was the other way around. That I wasn't good enough to be with him or to even take over my parents business. But I sure showed them."

"You sure did," he said placing her on the bed. "Now you stay here while I get you some cloths. Now don't move from this spot do you understand?"

She gave a firm nod that enforced the childlike innocence she now depicted. He went in her walk in closet and found a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts when his phone rang.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

Dean peeked back into the bedroom to see her swinging her legs and playing with the hem of her dress, "She's acting like she's five, but other then that she's fine. I'm trying to get her in bed now."

"Well Bree's doing damage control since apparently the gossip machine gets pretty bad pretty fast."

"Yeah well tell Bree everything's under control," Dean assured him.

"Dean I'm bored," Dani whined.

"I gotta go so see ya when ya get back," Dean said flipping his phone shut and tossing the cloths on the bed next to Dani. "D put those on."

"What if I don't wanna?" she said falling back onto the bed.

"Daniella," he warned to which she sat up with a pout.

"Why are you treating me like a child?" she whined.

"Because right now you are an overgrown twenty-six year old child. Now change please."

Dani stood and tried to unzip the back of her dress, "You know everyone treats me like I'm a child. They always talk down to me or ignore me."

Dean couldn't watch her struggle so he turned her around.

"Especially Gabe," she emphasized beginning to step out of the dress ignoring the fact that Dean was standing right behind her so he turned away. "But see he only does that in public when I'm just being myself you know. I always hated him for that. You like me for who I am right?"

Dean turned to see her in just the t-shirt as she pulled on the shorts, "Yes I do."

"Well good because not many people do," she continued. "Like everybody at that party. None of them think I'm good enough. That's what they all said when I took over the firm. None of them wanted to work with me because they said I was too young. I was twenty when I made it the most successful company even surpassing my parents, with the help of my best friend in the entire world."

"How about we get you into bed," Dean said trying to get her there but she pulled away.

"That's part of why I like Bree so much. She understands me, always has. And you Dean Winchester."

"What about me Dani?"

"I've always liked you," she said getting closer so she could play with his tie again. "Ever since we met that day in the bar in Ohio. I just didn't expect to see you again but then I did and I was actually happy. You make me happy do you know that? Oh of course you do because I just said it. But I mean that you are the only man who can handle me. I'm too good for Gabe and everybody else."

Dean knew she was drunk but that didn't stop him from liking what he was hearing, "You need to get into bed."

"But I'm not tired," she said undoing his tie. "How about you get in with me?"

"No—"

"Please?" she whined. "Just lie with me."

"Dani that's not a good idea," he said taking her hands in his.

She pushed him away and flopped on the bed, "Now you're sounding like Gabe. He never wanted to do anything fun. But I always do fun things with you Dean. The one person I can count on to have fun with."

"Dani..." he sighed.

"What?"

"You're drunk—"

"So that doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

"That isn't the problem."

"So tell me then," she was becoming angry he could tell. "Because besides Bree you are the only one who would ever tell me the truth. No one ever wants to admit to anything, anything."

He leaned down, "Daniella Burke you are wasted beyond belief—"

"Yes but that doesn't—"

"Shut up for a second," he snapped. "I'll do it but if you freak out in the morning I will hold whatever you say to me now over your head in the future. Got it?"

She nodded.

"Good."

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how many people told me that my parents would be proud?"

"How many?" he said giving up on trying to get her to anything she would ramble on and on.

"All of them. Every single person we greeted told me that. And you know what I don't believe them."

"D—"

"No," she said shaking her head. "They are all full of shit. I never liked any of them either. That's why I would go and hide when I was little. Then later I would go and steal stuff from the bar until I was ready to go find my parents again."

Dani stopped and Dean watched her as he stripped down to his boxers and neared the bed, "What's wrong Dani?"

"Did I ever tell how my parents died?"

He shook his head as he helped her get under the covers.

"Well that's how I really got into hunting," she said facing him as he laid on his back. "I was in London when it happened."

"Why were you there?"

"I had a big, big, big argument with Gabe because we were together at the time and I needed to get away because he doesn't understand me like you do," she explained. "But anyways so I was told that their throats were slit along with marks along their arms and bodies. Bree later showed me the photos she swiped from the cops. The marks on their bodies were arranged funny so I looked it up and it was some demonic ritualistic thing I don't remember it right now. And then it did the same thing to Bree's dad so we started hunting."

Dean was a little taken aback but her bluntness all the while trying to keep reminding himself that she was drunk as a skunk. Then she snuggled close to him.

"You know I have never told anyone that story," she said as her eyes closed.

"So why me?"

"Because I like you silly," she laughed softly. "You know if we had more moments like this I would have already slept with you."

"You already are," he said as she smiled.

Then she sat up and planted a kiss on his lips, "Goodnight Dean Winchester."

"Night Dani."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural because then the show would not be on the air due to my hogging of the sexy jensen ackles.

A/N: ok this is a pretty short chapter especially compared to my other chapters. basically the wonderful morning after. but i'm beginning to run slow on ideas for the story. i have a mish mosh of stuff going on inside my head but if any of you would like to see something happen you can suggest it. and again reviews honestly make my day when i see them in my inbox and thank you to all of the wonderful ppl who have reviewed so far. mwah love ya all.

Dean woke up first to find Dani snuggled as close as possible to him. Slowly he moved away from her and left so as not to wake her. He knew she was going to have a hang over considering how much he saw her drink. After looking around to find that Sam wasn't anywhere to be found Dean changed. After he didn't feel like leaving her alone so he tried to look for something to substitute his morning coffee fix that Dani never wanted to accommodate. Then to Dean's surprise Sam and Bree came in with a box of donuts and some drinks.

"Coffee?" he asked of Bree.

She handed him one of the cups, "Is she up yet?"

"No," he said taking a sip. "And it's gonna be one hell of a hang over."

"And her week is only gonna get worse," Bree said handing him the rest of the drinks. "How was it getting her home?"

Dean gave her the don't ask look.

"I blame Gabriel Nichols and all the other stupid ass people who were there," Bree said. "She hasn't done this in years."

"What do you think triggered it?" Sam asked.

"I know what triggered it," Bree said.

"He didn't exactly seem like someone Dani would go for," Dean commented taking three donuts from the box.

"At first he was nice but then it turned ugly after the first month and a half. I saw it before she did but he basically treated her like shit."

"She mentioned something about a trip to London before her parents died."

Bree stared at him, "She told you that?"

"Among other things."

She sighed and buried her head in her hand, "That's just great. I'll talk to her about that later. Gabe took her to this party with a bunch of his friends that she really didn't want to go to mainly because his friends were just like him. Dean you are nothing compared to those fucking pricks."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in surprise.

She elaborated. "She told me something along the lines of him completely demeaning her in front of all of them and he told her basically to shut the fuck up after she gave him a taste of his own medicine. Then she stormed out of there. Next thing I know she's telling me to tell her parents that she's leaving for London until further notice."

"And she still talks to him?" Sam said in disbelief.

"She only does it because his parents are clients and it's hard to avoid him at things like that," Bree said then going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and into the bathroom. "I'm going to wake her up now."

Purposely Bree knocked loudly on the door and heard Dani yell at her to go away.

"I come bearing water and Advil," she said slamming the door with her foot and watched Dani roll under the pillow. "This is your own fault for why I know you have a massive hang over right now."

"Bitch have pity on me," the blonde groaned from under the pillow.

"No bitch," Bree said sitting next to her and removing the pillow and watched her friend flinch at the light. "The sooner you take this the faster it will work."

Dani glared at Bree as she sat up lethargically and took the pills.

"Now that we've done that," the brunette breathed. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know," Dani said leaning her head against the wall. "I thought that last night would be different from all the other parties over the years but it wasn't you know. And then Gabe was talking to Dean about me as if I wasn't there and..."

"You know you owe Dean big time now," Bree said.

"I know," Dani breathed.

"How much do you remember?"

"The last truly coherent thing I remember is telling Dean about the Gibson's after that conversation it gets a little fuzzy."

"You mentioned your unexpected trip to London."

"Oh no," she groaned. "Like how much?"

"Just the mention but I kind of filled them in and I don't know about anything else but I don't think it was much."

Dani fell onto her pillows, "Why am I such a talkative drunk?"

"It's better then being an angry drunk," Bree said rubbing her friend's back. "You know Sam and I brought back breakfast, so you better get some before Dean eats it all."

Dani slowly got herself out of bed and she and Bree walked together into the other room. Bree handed her the tea she brought just for her and a cream filled donut.

"Morning drunken sunshine," Dean teased as she sat next to him.

"Can we wait until this pounding headache I have subsides please?" she asked.

"So I take it you feel like shit?" Sam asked.

"You could say that," she said. "When are you guys leaving now that this fantastic disaster is over?"

"We should probably get going today," Sam said. "It would be best."

"Yeah places to go, things to kill," Dean said with a smile.

"I think I should get going," Bree said. "Dean thanks for taking Dani home last night and it was wonderful to meet you Sam. D call me later."

They all said their goodbyes which left the three of them alone in silence.

"Going to work tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"I have to I have a meeting," she responded.

"So you aren't going to hide out?"

"I never hide out and today doesn't count because it's Sunday," she pointed out then stood. "I'm going to try and go back to bed come and wake me up before you guys decide to leave."

"It's more fun to just leave," Dean said.

"Have pity on me please?"

"I will," Sam said.

"And you wonder why we like him more than you," she said to Dean patting Sam on the shoulder as she passed.

Dani was woken up to find Sam and Dean standing over her.

"Oh your leaving already," she said in her sleepy state.

"Sad to say," Sam said.

Dani sat up and gave him a hug, "It was great to meet you Sam. Please kick your brother's ass for me while you're gone."

"Of course," he laughed then left the bedroom leaving the other two alone.

"I never did thank you for last night," she said.

"Well I have to admit that the best part was all the making out we did last night," he smirked.

"Yeah well I only remember one of them," she said and they fell into silence.

"Promise me that this time you'll keep in touch between the periods of surprise visits?"

"I make no promises."

"All I ask is that you try," she chided before getting up to hug him that lingered a little longer then it would normally.

"Now if you call me drunk I may just have to take advantage of that," he said pulling away.

She smiled, "Who says I'd call if I was drunk?"

"Ah now there's the old Dani," he said backing out and waving.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i don't own supernatural alright ppl.

A/N: well this would have been up yesterday but fanfic was being stupid and not letting me upload and then the support button wasn't working either. how fucked up is that. well i'm posting this early and hope to have another chapter up by the end of the day so it's a bonus for everyone. reviews make me happy : )

Two months later...

"Hey D there are some guys here saying they know you," Sarah the raven haired assistant said nervously poking her head through the door.

"I need names Sarah," Dani said not looking up from the manila folder she was reading.

Her office was pretty big considering. Situated in the middle of the room was her desk with a flat screen computer. Off to the left was a small sitting area with a flat screen TV that currently had the news on. To the right was a table covered in files and papers.

Sarah left and came back a moment later, "A Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Dani's head snapped up and yelled, "Dean Winchester what the fuck are you telling my assistant? Are you trying to give her nightmares?"

"I would never do such a thing," he feigned innocence as he walked into the office and toward Dani.

"Sam what did I tell you about keeping him in check?" she said kissing them each on the cheek.

"I can only do so much," he told her.

"Oh I'm disappointed," she said then smiled. "Are you two working tonight?"

"Not tonight," said Dean as he went over to the sitting area and began searching for the remote. "Really we wanted to stop in and see your place of business."

"Winchester if you change that station I will chuck this letter opener at you," she warned as she watched him find it. "And remember the last time I did something like that?"

"How could I forget that's what got me hooked," he smirked.

"Ha, ha very funny," she said. "Now do you want coffee?"

"That'd be great," Sam said. "Thanks."

Dani dialed a number on her phone and put it on speaker.

"Yes Dani?" came Sarah's voice.

"Two coffees and my usual," Dani directed picking back up the folder she had been reading previous.

"D I'm starving you got any food?" Dean asked.

"Sarah ignore that," Dani said. "And tell Bree to get her ass in here."

"Will do D," Sarah said before hanging up.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked coming up behind her. "What are you looking at porn?"

"Yes Dean I'm looking at porn," she told him flatly. "It would have been nice to get a warning before you brought your despicable ass to this fine establishment."

He began reading over her shoulder, "This is nice are you taking it?"

Dani had been reading up on a job Bree had picked up on. It wasn't a big deal but Dani wasn't in a hunting mood as of late.

"No you can have it," she said handing him the file.

"Sorry Dani," Sam said. "I would have called but he didn't want me to."

"Course not because he's the one to just think I'll welcome him with open arms."

"You have yet to prove me wrong,"

"Dani what did you—" Bree stopped as she spotted Dean and Sam. "Glad to see nothing has changed Dean."

Dean smiled at the brunette, "If it isn't the wicked witch of the west."

"I wouldn't talk scarecrow," she said dryly.

"So does that make me Dorothy?" Sam asked.

"And I'm Glinda," Dani jumped in. "Now will the battle between the evil and the brainless cease for just until the one filled with straw does something stupid."

"This all muscle beautiful," he smirked as he patted his stomach.

Sarah came in carrying a tray with three mugs and all the extras, "Here you go Dani."

"Thanks Sarah," the blonde smiled.

"Oh and Andrew Walsh has been calling every five seconds and telling me how incompetent I am for not getting you out of your 'meeting' for him," Sarah said.

"What the fuck does he want now?" Dani groaned going for her phone.

"The drama queen is pissed his section for that piece on CNN didn't air," Bree said.

"How'd you know that?" Dani asked dialing.

"I watched the program when I knew he was going to be on it," Bree shrugged. "Or rather supposed to be on it. Besides he likes you more than me."

"Dean you can change the channel but keep it on mute," she told him.

"Yes mother," he said plopped on the couch and flipping through the stations.

"Bree I gave them that job you brought to me," Dani said.

Bree just looked at her friend in disbelief then shook her head.

Dani finally got off the phone and rubbed her temples, "Why do we have Walsh as a client again?"

"Because he pays us a shit load of money," Bree said. "So is it all taken care of?"

"For now," Dani said leaning back. "So you guys want that case?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean said.

Dani laughed, "Well I'm tapped out of my negotiation skills for the day. Bree I will talk to you tomorrow."

Dani had been running around her house trying to get everything settled for when Dean and Sam got back. Then her phone rang.

"Hey babe what's up?" she asked.

"Daniella what has gotten into you?" Bree's voice rang.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you give that job to Dean?" her friend asked abruptly.

"I just haven't been in the mood to do stuff like that," Dani sighed.

"You haven't done a good hunt in...actually since Dean was in town last."

Dani thought about it and found Bree was right, "Yeah so what's your point?"

"My point is that something is wrong with you and I'm driving myself nuts to try and find out what it is," Bree said.

Dani stayed silent not really knowing what to say. She had been feeling off ever since Dean left. The first couple of days after her drunken show weren't very pleasant. Sarah and Bree had to constantly dodge phone calls from all sorts of people, including a few clients who were suggesting she be put into rehab. At one point Dani was in the middle of a meeting where that point was brought up. She hadn't told Bree but she basically cursed them out and left not willing to deal with all of the gossipy bullshit.

For the most part in the two months since she last saw Dean all she found herself doing was working. The little voice inside her head had told her it was to once again prove herself to the world that she was good at her job.

"You're working too much," Bree said. "I gave you that job to let you get some pent up aggression out. Come to think of it now that Dean's in town maybe he could help you with that."

"Bree what's the point of all of this?"

"You need to have some fun. Take a day off, better yet take a week off and go somewhere."

"I can't I have all this shit to do with—"

"Daniella stop making excuses," Bree reprimanded. "Be spontaneous. What happened to the girl who, even though the cause was bad, just decided to pack up her things and go to London without a return date?"

"She grew up and took control of the largest public relations firm in the city," Dani said.

"And since you're in charge that should mean you deserve to take a break. As your partner in that endeavor I think I should have a say."

"And as the person who signs the checks—"

"That doesn't bother me."

Dani sighed. She didn't want to talk anymore.

She heard Bree sigh as well, "Think about D?"

"Yeah alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Dani yawned as she walked toward the kitchen in the middle of the night. She hadn't been able to fall asleep earlier. She could just hear the faint sounds of the TV coming from the living room. When she got there she noticed Dean watching TV on the couch.

"Hey what are you doing up?" she asked with another yawn as she leaning on the couch behind him.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered. "You?"

"Same here but I was doing some work."

"You're a workaholic," he said reaching back to rub her arms.

She placed her chin on his head. "And you're watching infomercials so don't get mad at me for doing something productive."

"Hey don't diss the inventive minds of middle America," he chided.

She laughed running her hands through his hair, "The inventive minds? I see you've been sucked into the vortex of bullshit."

"Are you gonna sit down or are you gonna be nice and continue to move lower and give me one of your wonderful massages?" he grinned.

"How bout I get some work done so my mind doesn't go to shit like yours apparently has," she poked him in the head before going back.

He laughed softly and waited for her to return.

When she did she settled herself so her back was leaning on Dean as he placed an arm around her to make it more comfortable for both of them.

"D?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't just give up the firm?"

She laughed, "Because I love that my name is on the door."

"Seriously."

She stopped, "Because I basically grew up there. It was my parents business and they handed it on to me after they died."

"Have you ever thought about giving it up?"

"Course, but who would I hand it to?" she countered. "Bree wouldn't want it if I wasn't there with her every step of the way. Besides what would I do?"

"You could hunt," he pointed out.

"And how would I make money?"

"You are the best pool player I know," he told her. "In fact I remember you cleaning house that night I met you."

"I don't think so," she said getting back to her work. "Plus I haven't played in a while so I would probably get my ass whooped."

"I happen to like your ass."

Dani laughed softly beginning to write again, "But I don't like getting it whooped at pool."

"Why haven't you played in so long?"

She smiled, "Because I wanted to beat your ass first."

Dean laughed.

They sat in silence doing their respective activities for a while before Dani threw her papers and pen on the table while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Tired?" Dean asked.

"Of course," she said placing her hand over Dean's arm while her other grabbed for the remote which he released.

"Pick something good," Dean said.

"Anything is better then this shit," she said flipping the channels before finding an old black and white movie.

They sat in silence just watching the television.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep coming back?" she asked as she maneuvered so she laid her head in his lap looking up at him.

"You said it yourself we're friends," he said not looking at her.

"You're lying."

"Not entirely," he laughed.

"Yeah well just because I'm not with you all the time doesn't mean I don't know you."

"We're friends Dani," he repeated. "Even if I didn't want to sleep with you I would still come back."

She laughed.

Dean yawned.

"Tired?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"I'll let you sleep then," she said pushing herself up. "I have to work in the morning anyways."

"Oh I don't get to come with," he teased.

"Night Dean," she smiled.

"Goodnight Dani."

Dani kept tossing and turning because she was too stressed out to think. Every time she would begin to relax another thought of things she had to do would pop into her head. She sighed heavily and looked at her clock signaling the arrival of two o'clock in the morning. She stared at her ceiling for a restless minute contemplating what to do.

Dean felt as though he had just fallen asleep when he felt someone nudge him. He opened his eyes to find Dani standing above him.

"D?" he asked groggily. "What are you—"

"Dean I can't sleep," she told him.

He made room for her. She faced him and was close enough to hear his soothing heartbeat. Dean breathed in to smell her fruity shampoo he hadn't realized he had missed that smell until now.

"Why can't you sleep?" he whispered closing his eyes.

"It's cause I missed you too much," she smiled.

He laughed softly pulling her closer so he could adjust to a more comfortable position, "I knew it."

After that it was easy for Dani to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: how many times do i have to tell you ppl i don't own supernatural.

A/N: as promised yet another chapter damn i'm on a role this weekend. don't know where all the inspiration is from. well i would like 2 thank all of those who have reviewed any of my chapters it's greatly appreciated and if you could continue to do it then i might bow at your feet lol. keep reviewing please b/c it will make my day.

"You look refreshed," Bree observed as Dani walked into her office the next morning. "What's changed?"

"I managed to get five hours of sleep last night," she said handing her friend a sheet of paper.

"Should I be thanking a certain Winchester boy for that miracle?" Bree said and Dani looked surprised. "Oh please Dani. I'll only be mildly surprised if you were loosing sleep because of him. Again I will repeat that I think that would be an improvement in your life."

"I have work to do," Dani said and turned.

Bree sighed as she watched her friend walk out.

Dani didn't get home until around nine. Just about the entire time was spent dealing with yet another Andrew Walsh crisis. Dani was exhausted and really hoped to get some sleep but doubted she would.

"Are you just getting in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a little crisis at work," she smiled tiredly. "I'll change and be right out."

"Take your time," Dean called after her.

"She looks burnt out," Sam observed.

"She's not getting much sleep."

Sam looked at his brother curiously.

"What?"

"How would you know that?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and she wandered in," he said truthfully.

Sam just looked at Dean before shaking his head.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something."

"What are you two going on about now?" Dani asked coming back as she pulled her hair back.

"Ah so you're back to normal now?" Dean teased referring to Dani's outfit of a large tee and baggy sweats.

"Dean just leave me alone for once," she snapped surprising both Dean and Sam.

Dani went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. In the process her phone rang. Dani looked at it and groaned.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Bree," she sighed and took a long sip of her beer.

"Easy cowboy," Dean warned.

"I'm home no one cares," she said then took another sip.

"We care," Sam said.

"Mainly because for now we have to live with you for a few days," Dean added.

She walked back to her room, "It's one beer. Big fucking deal."

Without even thinking Dean followed her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said annoyed as she went to settle herself on her bed.

"Dean your phone," Sam called from the other room.

Dean sighed and went back, "Who is it?"

"Bree," Sam said handing him the phone.

"Bree—"

"Dean you need to get her to have some fun," Bree said quickly. "Better yet take her out of the city."

"She's not going to let me," he said.

"Remember when I told you to think of something that she would like to do?"

"Yeah."

"Well now I just want you to do something."

"Why?"

"Because she's overworking herself," Bree told him.

"And what do you suggest I do?" he resigned.

"This is me not caring what you do," Bree told him before taking a breath. "Dean...just fuck her already and save us all from hurricane Dani."

Dean laughed, "Yes well she's about ready to blow me away."

"Just do whatever you do."

Bree hung up and Dean sighed.

"So?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when I can figure it out myself."

Dani sat at her desk surrounded by papers and typing on her computer periodically when she heard the door open and close.

"Why are you still working?" Dean asked.

"Because unlike you I have a real job," she answered her voice softer then before but now she was distracted. "What's up?"

He came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing lightly, "Come and entertain us."

"I can't—"

"Work can wait," he pointed out.

Dani took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't make me carry you," he said in her ear.

She smiled, "Try me."

"Alright," he said rounding the chair and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dean!" she shrieked and lightly punched his back. "Put me down!"

"You made me do this," he chided then boldly tapped her ass.

She mirrored his actions.

"I like that," he said as they entered the living room.

"Sam help me," she pleaded.

"No thanks," he told her with a smile.

"Ok all the blood rushing to my head now are you happy?" she asked hitting Dean again.

"Not quite," he said putting her on the couch.

"Dean—" Dani started but was stopped by his hand over her mouth.

Once he was assured she wasn't going to talk he sat down next to her, "Sam order some pizza."

"Ok," he laughed.

Dani looked at the older Winchester curiously.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts about me Dani?" he smirked turning on the TV.

"Maybe," she answered coyly.

Dean laughed, "Well then maybe I can make some of those little fantasies of yours come true."

"I think I'll keep them to myself thank you," she said placing her legs across his lap.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"A lot if you don't know," she said with a straight face.

"What if I told you about mine?"

"I already know yours so there's no trade off," she said examining her nails.

"So what are they?"

"Top of the list is either me or a lesbian threesome," she told him simply. "Then to add to that the location could change for both of those basically filling out the rest of the list"

Dean just stared at her for a second, "Ok so now I'm going to have to think of something else to taunt you with."

Dani shook her head, "You're too easy."

"And I wish you were," he muttered but she hit him hard. "What? You said yourself you were on my fantasy list."

"I hate you."

"No you don't," he chided pulling at her legs to bring her closer. "Besides I think you are secretly a very kinky girl."

"Really?" she asked dryly. "How do you figure that?"

"I can just tell."

"Oh so whores have kinky vision now?"

"I just walked into the wrong part of the conversation," Sam said coming over to them.

Dani laughed, "Good thing you aren't a whore than."

"You know you want me," Dean said.

"I have an idea," she said. "How bout we spare Sam your fantasies?"

"That would be nice," he said. "Pizza should be here in an hour."

"So now that I'm here what do you want?" she asked Dean sitting up.

"I just wanted you to stop working," he said simply.

"Why do I even bother with you?" she asked herself.

He flashed a grin, "Because I'm just so sexy."

"Yeah just keep telling yourself that," she told him.

Dani could hear people talking.

"She's still asleep?"

"What did you want me to do?" another voice countered. "I called Bree and she told me to let her be."

Dani rolled over and found she was a little stiff. Then she realized where she was and bolted upright to find herself facing the black TV screen. She saw that it was ten o'clock.

"Fuck," she hissed to herself and started to get up.

"Sit your ass back down," Dean directed.

"I'm so fucking late," she said.

"Dani I called Bree and she said you have the day off," he assured her and settled her back on the couch.

Dani groaned.

"We brought you back some breakfast," Sam said from the kitchen.

Dani turned to see Sam smiling as he held up a white paper bag, "Thanks."

"Shower now," Dean directed.

Dani relaxed a little as she let the warm water run down her body. The last thing she had remembered from the night before is all of them watching a TV movie before she fell asleep. She had to admit to herself that she had been getting her best sleep with Dean around. The worst part was she enjoyed having him around again. After everything went to shit the last time it was refreshing.

Once she was clean and dressed she came out into her living room to find Dean just waiting for her.

"Where's Sam?"

"Bree wanted to steal him for the day," Dean answered.

Dani laughed, "In other words a little alone time for us."

"Pretty much," he said. "Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Sadly not to a bed," he said. "Other than that we are going to lunch."

"Where?" she asked again.

"You'll see," he said pushing her out the door.

A/N: ok so i know my endings are so cruel lately but it makes you want to keep reading. now give me all ya got. ravs, rants, opinions, i don't care. review please : )


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: do i really have to keep proclaiming my love for jensen ackles. well apperently i do b/c otherwise i would hog him all the time. and there would be no show (at least not a public one).

A/N: and a drumroll please drums

Dani had spent the time in the Impala looking for signs of where they were going. It wasn't until they turned a corner, and she saw the familiar little restaurant she had taken Dean to when they caught up with each other again. To this day it was her favorite place to eat but she hadn't been in a while.

Dani's mouth gaped open and she was rendered temporarily speechless.

"You ok there D?" he chuckled.

"You..." she stuttered then turned to him. "I can't believe..."

Dean continued to laugh as he parked the car, "Thank me later."

Dani was in amazement all the way until they had sat down at the table.

"So?" he asked looking at the menu.

"I can't believe you brought me here," she grinned as she shook her head.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

She picked up a menu, "Because it's too romantic for you."

"What you didn't think I had a heart?"

"No I didn't think you were a romantic at heart," she told him. "It's just very hard to believe."

"I'm hurt," he said putting down the menu.

"Why?" she said. "You just proved me wrong. Unless Bree suggested this?"

"Nope this is all me," he smiled.

The waitress came over and they ordered then leaving them in silence.

"This is the first time I've really gotten to sit down with you," Dean said.

"Yes well I've had other things going on."

"Bree tells me you're working too much," he said. "In fact she wants me to take you with us for a while."

She avoided his gaze, "Well Bree is quite determined."

"Would you want to come with us?" he asked then added. "I'm talking about if you had no obligations whatsoever."

Dani looked at him for a second. She had always wondered what it would be like if she were to go on the road for a hunt with him. The last time she had gone on a road trip was the time she had met Dean.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well I know better then to force you to do anything," he said with a smile. "But the offer's there on the table."

"Can we talk about something other then me for a change?" she asked with a small smile.

"Why? It's too much fun."

"Because after you left that's all I did."

Dean fell silent realizing his mistake.

"I'm not cut out for that world," she said softly to herself but Dean looked at her. "It's too material. They're all so set on status and money. Funny how I grew into that yet I don't fit in."

"You can when you try," Dean said. "But the thing is it's all an act."

"One I've perfected," she said.

"If it makes you feel better I don't like them either," he said.

She laughed softly, "Sort of."

"Listen why don't we all go out tonight," Dean offered.

"Where?"

"Somewhere you can kick my ass at pool."

"Deal," she smiled.

The meal went well most of the time Dean kept her entertained with stories of his pranks on Sam. Dani couldn't help but smile as they made their way back to the car.

"Thank you Dean," she said kissing his cheek.

"No biggie," he sat getting into the driver's seat.

She got in, "So would this constitute as a date?"

"That depends."

"What do you mean it depends?"

"It depends on whether or not I'm getting some after this."

She laughed, "See how drunk you can get me tonight."

"Don't give me false hope Burke."

"I'm just saying."

"Dean we're going out so there is no point for me to make you anything," she chided as he looked through her fridge.

"I'll eat there too," he said.

She moved in front of him and closed the fridge door, "Get out of here."

"I'm dying of starvation," he pouted.

"No you're a pig there is a difference," she said pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But a very good looking pig," he said.

She shook her head, "Sam when did Bree say she was coming?"

"She's late is all you really want to know," he answered.

"Oh every time I talk to you I love you more and more," she sighed.

"And why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because unlike you he gives me the answers I want to hear," she said poking him in the chest but Dean caught her hand before she could walk away.

"Please feed me," he begged.

"Uh...no," she said and turned but Dean caught her waist. "I thought this would have all stopped since you're brother is here."

"Not likely," he said.

Dani rolled her eyes as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sam laughed.

"You're my favorite," she told him then jerked as Dean pinched her side. "Ow what is wrong with you?"

"You're just figuring that out now?" Bree said coming to greet her friend. "Can we go now?"

"We've been waiting for you," Dean said as he released Dani.

"Well excuse me for actually wanting to not smell like a pig before I go out unlike some people."

Dani laughed and Dean looked at her, "Are you sure the two don't share a brain?"

"Maybe," they both said at the same time then laughed.

They all went to dinner and Dean and Dani continually were flirting and touching each other. Dani didn't mind too much since this was what they normally did, only it happened more before Sam came along on Dean's trips. For now he was doing this, not only for his own benefit, but so she didn't think about other things.

At the end of the night they ended up at a bar. They had claimed a pool table for their own and Dani was kicking everyone's ass.

She sunk in the eight ball signaling the end of the current game she was playing with Dean.

"Why do I play with you again?" he asked fishing out his wallet.

"Because you like to see me happy," she beamed. "Now pay up."

He slapped the bills in her hand and she happily counted them.

A scruffy looking man came up to them, "Lady up for a game."

She smirked, "I dunno is she?"

Dean suppressed a laugh as the look on the guy's face was priceless.

"You're so evil," he said in her ear.

She laughed and leaned into him, "What's your name?"

"Mark," the man answered.

"Well Mark while _you_ set up the table," she directed. "I'm getting a drink."

Dani went to the table and grabbed her glass. She knew what was to come. When Bree and Dani used to go to the bars they would guess how many shots it took before the guys she faced realized she was going to be, at the very least, tuff to beat. They have now extended the game to include the boys.

"I give him four shots," Bree said as they all huddled in the middle of the small table.

"No three," Sam said.

Dean sat down and pulled Dani on top of him, "I say six shots."

"Hey Mark," Dani called. "Are we putting money on this game?"

"How much you want?" he asked as he finished racking the balls.

"How much you got?" she queried as she raised an eyebrow.

"Two hundred," he said.

"Alright then," she said standing.

The game was over quickly and Mark begrudgingly paid up before walking away.

"You were all wrong it was shot five," she said coming back to the table. "So no one gets a cut today."

"We don't care," Bree said.

"That's because you didn't loose to her as much as I did," Dean said putting an arm around her waist.

She could feel him going for her front pocket where she had stashed her money but she swatted his hand away.

"Would you two spare us the teasing and flirting for now," Bree said in annoyance.

"Since Dani has cleaned house why don't we go back to her place?" Sam suggested.

"And count my money?" she smiled.

"No steal it," Dean said.

Dani looked at him in mock horror, "You're despicable Winchester."

"And you love me for it," he smiled.

Dean and Dani were walking to the car as Bree and Sam had stayed behind to pay the tab.

"On a scale of one to ten," Dean said leaning on the side of the Impala.

"What?" she asked doing the same.

"Rate this day from one to ten," he repeated.

"Uh...I'd have to say...eight point five."

"Oh come on," he scoffed. "I thought it would be at least a thirty."

She laughed, "Well you guessed wrong."

"I have a way to make it the best day ever," he said moving in front of her.

"Yeah and what's that?" she asked as he got closer to her.

Finally Dean lowered his lips to meet hers. Without realizing it Dani had pulled Dean closer. Dani hadn't been genuinely kissed in a very long time, she also hadn't realized how good it felt.

"Fucking finally."

They broke apart to see Bree and Sam coming towards them. Dani laughed and leaned into Dean.

"Sure took you two long enough," Bree said. "But just because you're dating my best friend does not mean I'll ease up on you."

"Same here Bree," he said dryly.

Sam scratched his head, "I'm beginning to wonder who I'm going home with now."

"Well that's easy Sammy," Dean smiled. "You can go with Bree."

Dani hit him, "No Sam it's ok."

"I've waited two years—"

"And you are not my only guest anymore," she reminded him.

Bree rolled her eyes, "Now you're married."

A/N: see ppl i gave u what u wanted. yes it was much more fluffified (yes i just made it up and i don't care) then i truely wanted but then again those type of themes always going to come out fluffy. hope you enjoyed it and reviews make my day. plus i'm taking requests too so don't hold back anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural b/c if i did i wouldn't be going nuts over not knowing anything b/c i would know it all already.

A/N: sorry i haven't posted so long. 1st b/c of turkey day (aka thanksgiving basically another excuse 4 americans 2 get fatter then we already r) and then i kinda got tapped out of ideas. lately i've been a mood 2 write angsty things but don't fret not 2day no sad things. but they will come later b/c i am a firm believer that life is not perfect not in movies, books, or TV. so here it is ppl.

The alarm blared too early for Dean and he groaned. Dani rolled over and turned it off before trying to get up.

"Dean I have to go to work," she said as his arm around her waist got tighter.

"Take the day off," he said.

"I did that yesterday," she said moving his arm. "You can go back to sleep if you want but normal people have jobs. And hunting does not pay you so don't even make the argument."

"Take a vacation," he said.

"Yeah right I have absolutely no time for that," she scoffed.

"I don't think you understand the irony in the fact that I was getting more action before the kiss yesterday versus after," he said.

"Well if you hurry up the wait might be worth it," she said walking towards the bathroom and pulling her shirt over her head.

"Can't argue with that," he said to himself before practically leaping out of bed.

A few days later Dani sat in her office eating lunch.

"Hey Dani," Sarah said coming in the door. "Dean's here."

"Send him in," she said absently looking at a paper.

"What is with all the working?" Dean said coming in.

Dani kissed him, "I'm at my job so it is what I do."

"And this is your lunch break," he chided taking the paper from her.

She just glared at him and gave in, "I know how you love to prevent me from doing any work whatsoever. But I would like to what you're here for?"

"Everything is always about you isn't it?" he said and then got whacked in the stomach. "I also wanted to see you and tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you about Sam's visions?"

Dani stopped, "So you're leaving."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You seem worried," she observed standing.

"Not worried, just sad to know my career as a man whore is over."

She laughed, "It's not over just on the back burner for a while."

"Well that's a relief," he said then kissed her.

"Call me in the next couple of days," she told him as he moved away.

"Now why would I do that?" he smirked.

"Good riddance then," she shouted after him.

Six months later

Sam and Dean were driving on the highway in the middle of nowhere.

"You want to stop by Dani's soon?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea Sammy," Dean started brightly. "How bout we swing by Sarah's before heading over to Dani's?"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean urged. "Dani won't mind and you need to have some fun."

"But—"

"Sam call Sarah first and then call Dani."

Dani's phone rang and she was a little surprised to see Sam's name on the caller ID, "Well this is a pleasant surprise Sam. Does this mean you're warning me of your imminent arrival?"

"Hey Dani I was actually calling to ask you something."

"Go ahead," she said.

"Do you mind if we bring somebody with us this time around?" he asked.

"That depends on who it is."

Sam paused.

"It's his future wife," Dean yelled in the background.

"And I'm talking to yours," Sam told him.

"He's not the marrying type Sam you know that," she said. "Well I'm fine if it's a girl. Plus it'll be fun. What's her name?"

"Sarah Blake."

"I would ask for all the details but it would take to long to get the answers."

"Let me talk to her," Dean said in the background. "Listen Dani you'll love her. We're going to pick her up now so we'll be by in a couple days."

"Just make sure you call me before you get here," she reminded him.

"Will do," he said.

"Put your brother back on."

"Yeah?"

"Sam call me before you show up please?"

"Of course," she could hear the smile because she always trusted Sam to call her more than Dean.

"Have fun."

"Hey," Dani beamed before wrapping her hands around Dean's neck and kissing him hard.

"Now that's what I call a greeting," Dean said once they broke apart.

Dani went to hug Sam, "How's it going Sam?"

"Good," he said.

Dani saw a woman with black wavy hair standing off to the side, "This must be Sarah."

"Sarah this is Dani Burke," Sam said.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said sticking out her hand. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Dani ushered them inside, "No problem but that means Sam's on the couch this time."

"Oh I don't want—"

"You get the guest bed," Sam assured her. "I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch."

"Unless you two want to share a bed," Dean said from the kitchen.

Sam glared at his brother.

"What?" he said before putting a chip in his mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dani scolded smacking his hand away so he wouldn't take another.

"What I'm hungry?"

"Get out of here I'm finishing up making dinner," she said bumping him with her hip.

"Where's Bree tonight?" Dean asked getting a beer out of the fridge.

"She's out with this guy she's been seeing for a few weeks," Dani said cutting up some vegetables.

"Someone actually wants to fuck her?"

Dani stopped and turned, "Don't make me put this knife through your hand."

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"His name's Alex," she said. "Sarah you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Dean get everybody beers," she directed.

Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"What do you do Sarah?" Dani asked.

"I work at my dad's auction house mostly we resell estate pieces. What do you do?"

"I head my own PR firm."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work," Sarah said.

Dani shrugged, "It can be but I've done it for so long I don't mind anymore."

"Plus you have Bree," Sam said.

"True."

Dean moved to sneak a piece of pepper that she was cutting but he stopped when the kitchen knife came between his fingers and the food.

"What did I tell you?" Dani said.

"It's either sex or food hun take your pick," he said.

"If you wait long enough you'll get both."

Sam and Sarah laughed.

"When is it going to be ready?" Dean asked. "And how soon can we be left alone?"

"Sooner if you would stop getting your disgusting hands around the food," she said. "And be patient."

"As long as I'm getting fed first," he said kissing her on the cheek and moving onto the sink.

"I have to stop by the office tomorrow bright and early," she said more to Dean then anyone.

"Why?" Sam asked as Dean groaned.

"Meetings," she answered simply. "You two can take Sarah around town tomorrow and then the day after that Bree and I will take her out for a girl's day."

"Who's Bree?" Sarah asked.

"The spawn of Satan," Dean muttered.

Dani rolled her eyes, "She's my best friend and I've known her forever. You'll like her. Sam go show her where's she's sleeping."

"So what do you think?" Dean asked after they left.

"She's so pretty it's painful," Dani laughed. "Nice too."

Dean grabbed a vegetable and popped it in his mouth. He smiled when Dani just looked at him.

"Been on any good jobs lately?" he asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Actually I did one last week," she responded. "An easy one just because I was bored."

"You won't be bored with me around," Dean said squeezing her waist.

"Sam how do we put up with him?" Dani asked as the other couple came back in.

"I can't give you what you want to hear," Sam laughed.

"Oh the first time you've disappointed me," she said melodramatically and turned to Sarah. "The joke around here is that they are both a different part of my 'boyfriend'."

"How so?" Sarah inquired.

"For our little operation Dean's the muscle and Sam's the brains," she explained.

"I have brains," Dean protested.

"Who got into Stanford with a full ride and was on his way to law school?" she countered. "Besides I never said you didn't have any brains honey. You just don't have as many as Sam."

"Why I oughta," he grumbled taking the knife out of her hand and picking her up.

Dani shrieked and kept arguing with Dean to put her down as Sarah laughed and asked Sam, "Is this normal?"

"For them," he smiled back.

Dean finally put Dani down.

"Dean get the fuck out of my kitchen until dinner's ready," she instructed.

"But—"

She picked up the knife she was using earlier and pointed it at him, "Out. And take Sam with you."

"Fine," he resigned. "Come on Sammy let the girls have their fun."

A/N:ok so hope u liked it and even if u didn't tell me ur opinions b/c i would like them. and thank u 2 all of those who have reviewed especially multiple times. yes reviews make me happy : )


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own it love 2 own dean though sadly i don't.

A/N: ok sorry everybody had a bit of writers block but since schools over 4 2 weeks i'm getting back on track. this 1's a little short but i promise mre in the comig week. i hope every1 had a great holiday depnding on which ever u celebrate or not i guess. but i think this stroke of inspriation can be accredited 2 the fact that i got supernatural season 1 on dvd which made me happy b/c i was told i wasn't getting it. so yeah for now this is a teaser but i have big plans and i want 2 try and get 2 at least 1 big moment in the next week. so now i will stop rambling and let u enjoy.

"So Sarah," Dani started when the boys left the room. "Now down to the real information. How did you meet my impossible boyfriend and his lovely brother?"

Sarah began explaining and Dani was surprised.

"So you know what they do?" she asked then shrugged. "That makes it a lot easier for me."

"They told me you hunt on the side," she offered.

"Yeah sometimes," Dani said.

"How did you meet them?"

"Well that's a three part answer," the blonde laughed and told the story while finishing up dinner.

The boys came back and they all sat down to eat. Sam and Sarah were engrossed in a conversation as was Dean and Dani.

"Are you planning on working during this trip?" Dani asked.

"Nah," he answered. "But apparently you are."

"I only have to work tomorrow," she told him. "Then I'm taking the week off just for you."

"How nice of you," he teased. "So when am I getting the sex part?"

Dani laughed.

"It's a reasonable question," he said seriously.

"How bout I let it be a surprise?" she said seductively.

"As long as I don't have to wait to long," he smiled.

Dani laughed then something came to her, "I forgot to mention this last time we talked but Sophia Nichols called me the other day and asked about the two of you."

"Why?" Dean asked darkly not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"She asked if we were still together," Dani answered. "And how sad it was that your brother 'didn't have much luck in taming Bree' as she put it anyway. Then asked if we would all like to be invited to a dinner at their house. I wisely declined."

Mainly she did it because Sophia had made it a point to mention more than once that Gabriel had recently gotten a job back in town. And the question about Dean was an afterthought. It was only after Dani brought up the fact that she had a boyfriend did Sophia bother to ask.

"And why would you do that?" he asked already knowing a few different possibilities.

She glanced at him before sipping her wine, "You know why."

They sat in silence for a minute listening to Sam and Sarah's conversation.

"What time are you getting off work tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"The usual," Dani responded. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Do I need a change of cloths tomorrow?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well I'd prefer you naked on a bear skin rug but that's not gonna fly at any establishment I take you to," he said. "Unless..."

"Stop it," she chided.

"You love it," he smiled.

"No you do."

"So when's Bree's boyfriend coming around here?"

"What so you can just make fun of her the entire time?" Dani asked flatly.

"No," Dean responded then paused. "Well yeah never mind."

She laughed, "Alex is a nice guy Dean. And trust me if he hasn't run off already he can handle Bree just fine."

"Since you two are talking about her," Sam interrupted. "When do I get to see her again?"

"After she meets Sarah," Dani told him. "But I'll tell her tomorrow that you want her to stop by. Maybe she can bring Alex too."

"Hey as long as I don't get any scars from her—"

"You are such a whiny bitch when it comes to Bree," Sam said.

The girls laughed.

"Sam said it not me," Dani smiled.

Dean just shoveled more food in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:ah look more to read. i'm so generous now. i'm on a role and so proud of myself. to all of my loyal readers i will try and update again at the very least in the next couple of days. and this is the most important thing i will tell you. reviews make me happy lol.

"Come on," Dani directed to a now shirtless Dean. "Lie down."

"I love coming here," he sighed lying face down on the bed as Dani straddled him.

She began massaging his back, "Got a new bruise back here hun."

He flinched when she pressed on it, "Ow, then don't touch it."

"You're such a baby," she laughed. "I'm just glad I'm not finding a new scar then I'd really give you hell."

"Take any jobs lately?"

"A couple."

"Really?"

"Why is that so surprising?" she asked. "I've been taking jobs since we've gotten together."

"What?" he asked as he rolled over.

"I thought I told you?"

Dean shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry," she said. "Now turn back over."

"Are you having fun at least?" he asked when he did as he was told.

"Of course I am."

"Come with us on a trip then you'd have even more fun," he said. "Plus you can keep me company."

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"Come on you can come and drop Sarah off with us then we'll find something to do," he urged then felt Dani poke his bruise. "Ow, what the..."

"I'm not sorry for that. Look maybe another time I'll hop in the Impala with you and go somewhere but not now."

"You gonna tell me you have work to do?"

"No I have a business to run," She smiled as he turned over again and grabbed on to her hips.

"Do you enjoy being normal?"

"Please this isn't normal."

"Well it's too normal for me."

"Everything 's too normal for you. Anyway what time are you stopping by the office tomorrow?"

"I don't know probably sometime after three," he shrugged. "It depends on what's going on tomorrow."

"Well whatever you do don't get into trouble."

"I would never," he said in mock horror.

"Uh huh," she said before moving to get off of him but he held on.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Apparently nowhere," she laughed before getting rolled underneath him.

Dani was running around her office getting everything organized after a day's work. Her new assistant had gone home and Dean was set to come at any time. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called and stopped dead when she saw Gabriel standing before her. She came out of the shock and got back to work, "Um...Gabriel what are you doing here?"

"It's been a while Dani," he said moving towards her desk.

_It's been too short, _she thought to herself but forced herself to give a small smile. "Yeah it has. But...uh Gabe I'm actually—"

"Dani I heard you've doing some good things lately," he interrupted.

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Haven't had any incidents," he said slyly.

Dani took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"My mother told me you weren't coming to the dinner," he continued. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to Gabriel," she said controlling her ever growing anger. "Now if that's all you want then—"

"Daniella," he said her full name as if she were a child who needed a warning. "I just want to see you."

"But I don't want to see you Gabriel," she shouted. "God you've never been able to get it through your fucking head have you?"

He scoffed.

"Oh yeah that's right you're a big fucking sexist dumbass who can't get over me no matter what I do."

"That's not true," he said.

"I swear to God I would...Dean," she said when she saw him in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked slowly passing the other man to get closer to Dani.

"No you're not," she smiled before kissing him. "Dean you remember Gabriel Nichols."

"Yeah," he said forcing a smile. "D are you ready to go?"

"Just let me give something to Bree first," she said grabbing a file and rushing past Gabriel, leaving the men alone.

"So you two are still together," Gabriel said.

"Yup," Dean answered looking at the other man curiously.

Gabriel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know how you handle her," Gabriel shook his head.

"I have an idea but I wouldn't want to give away my secret," Dean smiled.

"Afraid of a little competition," Gabriel smirked.

Dean stepped closer to him, "Nah I'm fine with some competition."

"And why is that?"

Dean put on a big grin, "Cause I always win."

"I don't know what she sees in you. I mean you're beneath her."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it's not in you princess."

"What's your problem?" Gabriel asked getting on the defensive.

"Now if you want to pick a fight with me, fine," Dean said calmly then he lowered his voice. "But if you go near my girl again, I might just have to hurt ya."

Gabriel scowled before leaving in a huff. Dean then went to Bree's office to find Dani. He found Bree fuming and Dani looking a little scared.

"Dani are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah," she answered standing. "Just let me get my coat."

"Is he still here?" Bree asked darkly.

Dean shook his head as Dani left, "Did you know he was here?"

"If I had I would have kicked his ass," Bree said. "So what happened in there?"

"Nothing," he sighed scratching his head.

"Oh you mean nothing worth telling," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I'm ready," Dani said coming back in. "Bree remember about tomorrow."

"How could I forget?" the brunette smiled. "Tell Sam I said welcome back."

"Course," Dani smiled.

"You've been quieter than usual," Dean observed over dinner.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

He scoffed, "I hate when women say that."

"Why?"

"Because it's a lie," he pointed out. "Now tell me the truth."

"You know for a guy you sure do like to talk a lot."

"And there are only two reasons why you get quiet," he said. "You're either tired or pissed. And I know I didn't do anything to piss you off. And don't try and change the subject."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she responded as she picked at her food.

"Dani—"

"No Winchester," she snapped.

Dean lowered his voice, "Daniella at some point you are going to have to talk to me. It doesn't have to be right now but it has to be soon."

Dani turned away for a second before moving to get up, "I'll be right back."

Dean caught her hand.

"Dean just give me a minute," she said before going off to the bathroom.

He was worried about her. And somehow she always got depressed when Gabriel came around. He couldn't blame her, from the small interaction they had had it wasn't exactly pleasant. Dean heard Dani yelling from outside her office door quite clearly. Plus he remembered her drunken ramblings from the year previous. Once she came back from the bathroom Dani was all smiles and started asking about what happened with Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:ok so yeah this is really short but i just had 2 post it. i'm slowly getting 2 the big stop on my little journey with dani and dean but i hve a ways 2 go be4 i get there. oh and now my head is filled with thoughts of a prequel. if any1 is interested tell me otherwise i won't do it.and yes i'm aware of the break proble in my chapters but my normal page breaks don't show up on here 4 some bizarre reason. i will goback and fix it all at some point. but yeah. reviews make me happy.

The next morning Sam and Dani sat in the kitchen talking when Dean walked in. Before he even had to ask she handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"I'm seriously considering getting a coffee maker because of you two," she said as Dean took a long sip.

"It's about time," Dean said.

"When's Bree getting here?" Sam asked.

"Soon I hope," Dani answered then smiled. "And I'll be sure not spill some nice little tidbits of information about you."

"Thanks D."

"Oh Dani you can tell all the tidbits you want," Dean smiled.

"I was going to tell all of your little secrets anyway, but now that I have permission well..."

Sam laughed while Dean scowled and took another sip of coffee.

"Hey guys," Sarah said joining them.

"So are you ready for our girl's day out?" Dani smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled. "But what exactly are we doing?"

"Manicures, pedicures, shopping really a relaxing day and then later we're all going out, this includes Alex," the blonde explained.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"Stay out of trouble."

They all talked for a while then Bree showed up.

"Sam where is this girlfriend I keep hearing so much about?" the brunette said as soon as greetings were over.

"Bree this is Sarah, Sarah, Bree," Sam said.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said shaking Bree's hand.

"You too," Bree smiled. "Now are we ditching these boys or what?"

"So what do you think?" Dani asked Bree at the end of their little adventure for the day.

"I like her," Bree said with ease. "How long is she staying?"

"Few more days."

"What about the boys?"

"Well I don't know about that yet," the blonde sighed. "Ok so tonight swing by around seven."

"So who's the most anxious to meet my man?"

Dani laughed, "Dean, but only because he can't believe someone actually wants to be in a relationship with you."

"I will hold my tongue on that subject," the brunette grumbled.

"That's only because I'm with him otherwise I'm sure you'd be taking shots at him."

"Well yeah but obviously he did something right if you took him on."

"Bree let me ask you something," Dani said.

"Shoot."

"Should I go with the boys on a hunt?"

"Well yeah," her friend responded as if it were a no brainer

"What?"

"Go have some fun for a week or two," Bree told her. "But not this week that benefit is on Wednesday. Did you just think of this yourself or what?"

"No Dean brought it up."

"Wow I guess he's doing something right for once."

"And yet you still hate him."

"Hey it isn't entirely my fault."

Dani raised her eyebrows.

"It isn't but I will admit I fuel the flames."

"Whatever," the blonde scoffed. "I'll see you later."

"Ok so I was thinking," Dani said as she changed.

"About what?" Dean asked lying on the bed.

"About taking a trip with you," she yelled from inside the closet.

"And..."

"And," she exhaled facing him again. "I'll go with but not this week I have a big thing coming up."

"Really? What brought this about?"

Dani shrugged, "I don't know."

"Could it be a certain handsome guy you know?" Dean grinned.

"Oh you mean that guy I met a while back. What was his name again?"

"Very funny," he said dryly.

Dani just laughed as she changed.

"Before we go out there I want to know if you're ok," Dean said getting up.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I didn't exactly get to talk about what happened yesterday..."

She sighed, "Look Dean I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine."

"That's because Gabe just pisses me off and I hadn't seen him since the party incident," she explained. "So it was just a little jarring to see him. Now let's go out there and have fun alright."

She kissed him lightly before going out to where Sam and Sarah were waiting. Dean just sighed as he followed her since she wasn't going to answer him with the complete truth.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: i know i took forever but i've been so busy lately. 1st 4 those of u who haven't noticed i did put up the prequal 2 this wonderul story. Chance Meeting. obviously look on my profile pg 4 the link. it hasn't gotten any reviews which makes me sad. so all u loyal eaders should go and tell me what u think. now this is super short but i'm feeling inspired 2day. so review b/c it makes me happy : )

"Ok one question before Bree and her slave show up," Dean said while Dani just glared at him. "Does he know what we do?"

"No," Dani stated.

"So what does he think we do exactly?" Dean pressed.

"PR like us," she answered simply. "Although I think she worked the college angle with you Sam."

"But what about when we aren't around?" Sam questioned.

Dani shrugged then moved towards the door when she heard the knock. There stood Bree and a man with light brown hair and green eyes. "Alex I'm warning you now—"

"Bree's already done it," the man smiled.

"No need to thank me," she grinned.

Dani lightly shook her head before ushering them in, "Come on in and meet everybody before we go."

"Alright so let's start with people of importance," Bree said. "Alex this is Sam and his girlfriend Sarah. And last but certainly least," she smiled. "Dean."

Dani just looked at her friend.

"What?" Bree asked innocently.

"I'm gonna have a talk with you later."

Bree rolled her eyes, "Let's go we're late already."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Dani glared at him mouthing "Don't."

"So Alex..." Sam asked as they all left the apartment.

Dani practically dragged Bree to the bathroom of the restaurant half way through dinner.

"Dani...what the fuck?" the brunette demanded taking her arm back from her best friend's death grip.

"I'm asking you the same thing," Dani hissed. "Dean's been nice all day and you continue to give him shit. Why?"

It was true, Dean was on his best behavior. Dani admitted to herself that it could have been better. However considering the circumstances he was going without the snide comments to her best friend.

Bree sighed and began retouching her make-up, "Because he's an asshole."

"He's my lovable asshole," Dani laughed. "And not so bad tonight."

"Ok fine I'll give you that," she resigned. "But I still don't like him."

"Oh yeah what a breaking story."

"D, I love ya hun. And I'm glad you're happy, but just give me a little liberty in insulting Dino without getting backlash."

Dani stared at her friend, "You owe me. No, better yet you owe Dean."

Bree rolled her eyes and shoved her friend out the door. Before Dani even sat down she whispered in Dean's ear.

"If you keep your mouth shut I could make Bree bow at your feet another day."

Dean smirked, "Is that a promise?"

"When it comes to this I promise nothing but I can sure as hell can try."

A/N: i know your sick of me but final thought and poll (nico my dear this is 4 u so u have no say). Should Sam stay with Sarah?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: i was gonna post this yesterday but didn't get a chance. part of this was inspired by this sort of gag b-day gift my friend. it's the note although i modified it a bit just for the story. but enjoy and i now give a warning of fluff. last but not least reviews make me happy : ) shout out to lisalocke and winchestersgirl b/c i can tell they love me. thanks guys.

Dani was at yet another boring society party feeling alone since Bree had brought Alex as her date. She was pretty lonely and decided to sneak out onto the terrace to call Dean. First she sent him a text message to make sure he wasn't in the middle of something. A minute later her phone rang.

"I thought you were busy tonight," his deep voice came through the receiver.

"Yes well I haven't seen Bree and her boy toy in over an hour which leads me to believe they might be held up in a closet somewhere," she said leaning on the rail. "And I am very bored and very lonely without being stuck in a closet with my sexy hunter."

"I didn't know I was held in such high regard."

"You aren't I was talking about my other boyfriend."

"So besides being bored why are you calling?"

"When are you coming in?"

"Uh...a week at the earliest."

"Fine you cheap bastard."

"Whoa where'd that come from?"

"I told you I'm bored," she laughed. "And a little buzzed."

"Hey Dani, sorry to say but we can't come through during Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"Our work takes us everywhere."

"Well I'll be fine without you."

"Good."

"Hey Dani we've got a crisis."

Dani turned to find one of her usual party helpers standing before her.

"Babe I gotta go," Dani said. "Call me when you're free."

"He hasn't even fucking called you," Bree said in astonishment as Dani stood before her in her office.

Dani rolled her eyes. It was just midday and she hadn't expected anything from Dean especially since he was probably sleeping off a long night. She hated that even after all the good things Dean had brought to her life, her best friend was so picky on how he treated her.

"You'd think he'd be a good enough fucking boyfriend to remember the most romantic fucking day of the year," the brunette continued.

"And neither he nor I are really that romantic so I am perfectly fine with that," Dani reminded her friend. "And for bazillionth time, he's my boyfriend not yours."

"D there's a package in your office," Bree's assistant came and told her.

"From who?"

The assistant shrugged, "I was just told to tell you."

Dani looked to her friend as she left, "Call Henry and secure the liquor."

Bree waved her friend off.

Dani came into her office to find a large bouquet of various types of tiger lilies sitting on her desk. She laughed to herself knowing who they were from. She sat down and read the card smiling to herself.

_D,_

_Happy Valentine's Day to the sexiest hunter I know. And no we won't get arrested._

_Dean_

She was just about to pick up the phone when her cell rang with Dean's name on the caller ID.

"Oh you slick fucker," she laughed.

"So you like them?" she could hear his smile.

"Thank you Winchester."

"You only call me that when you're mad," he chided.

"Well it'd be better if you were here but I'll take what I can get."

"Is it better now?"

Dani almost died when Dean's voice not only came over the phone but it came across the room as he was in her doorway. She laughed shaking her head as he crossed the room to her seat.

"You lied to me," she said standing.

"You know you should always expect me to drop in," he said pulling her close.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You lied to me."

He kissed her, "Get over it. Come on let's get out of here."

"I have to work ass," she said hitting him. "Come get me later and don't get caught by Bree because she'll have your head."

"I only care about your ass," he grinned slapping her ass quickly before getting another smack and quickly leaving the office.

Dean had taken Dani for a quiet dinner. And now she was in the bathroom getting herself undressed and comfortable contemplating everything. It was a pleasant surprise, then again it shouldn't have surprised her. That was one of the things she loved about him. Although he knew she wasn't a conventional romantic things like what he did today almost made her knees go weak. People were always asking her when she was getting married and really she didn't care whether or not she did. She was happy with how her life was.

Dean was on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. He was getting bored waiting for D. He turned his head to check on her progress and noticed she was brushing her teeth, the white lily she stole from the bouquet still behind her ear. He had to admit to himself that he had it good with her. It was too good to be true. He stood and waited for her to finish before making her face him and pushing her hips into the counter.

"You couldn't wait until I got to the bed?" she laughed.

Dean's expression didn't change from his mixture of seriousness and calm.

"What?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Course," she said with a smile and kissed him.

Dean was a little puzzled. This was not how this whole saying I love you thing was supposed to go. She was supposed to be elated and basically fuck him right there.

"What?" she asked seeing the expression on his face.

"What's with 'course'?"

"Dean," she ran her hands up and down his bare muscular arms. "You didn't have to tell me you loved me because I already knew. Actually from your actions I probably knew before you did yourself. Those words mean nothing without the actions mister." She poked him for emphasis. "And if it makes your experience complete I love you too. Now fuck me."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: i know i've been a terrible person for not posting in so long but i have been very busy w/ many things that i will spare u w/. however i can say that the writing bug has bitten me again butthe earliest i will probably post is next week b/c my senior paper is due this week but trust me the wait will be worth it. oh and i am thinking of going into cannon a little b/c it actually will work w/ some of the stuff i've had written for months that will come much later. lol i'm so evil although brit u already know about so yea. any questions contact me oh and looking 4 a beta so hit me up w/ that 2 if u want. now reviews make me happy : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glaring ring of a cell phone awoke an extremely unhappy blonde. She didn't even have the strength to open her eyes and nudged the sleeping form behind her. When he didn't wake she groaned, "Dean."

He didn't move and Dani growled. _Just typical, _she thought squinting against the bright sunlight. The ringing was coming from the side table closest to her side of the bed. The small screen had the word _Sammy_ flashing on it.

"Sam this isn't a good time," she moaned rubbing her eyes.

He laughed, "Long night D?"

"No shit Sherlock," she said shortly.

"Could you put Dean on?"

"Yeah hold on," she said sitting up. "Dean." She tapped him but he didn't move. "Dean!"

"I'm sorry for waking you," Sam apologized.

"No I have to get to work anyways," she said sitting up and leaning in her boyfriend's ear. "Dean!"

Startled he jerked open his eyes.

"Here," she said handing him the phone before pulling back the covers.

"Hello?" he asked with a yawn.

"When are we meeting up?" his brother asked.

"Sammy," he groaned lying on his back.

"I have to work today," Dani yelled from the bathroom.

"Around noon," he responded rubbing his eyes. There was a small part of him that wished his girlfriend would have told him she was taking the day off, sadly he wasn't getting his way.

Sam laughed.

"What?"

"Good thing I got a hotel room," he laughed.

"Yup," Dean said then turned his head when he heard the shower begin to run. "Leave that on when you're done."

"Ok," she yelled back.

"So how was it?" Sam asked.

Dean had momentary flashback to the events of the night before and smiled to himself, "Great."

"Spare the details please."

"You are missing out Sammy."

"I'm hanging up now."

"You know it really wouldn't hurt if you just..." he trailed off when all he heard was silence on the other end.

He sighed rubbing his eyes again. It was too early for him to be up. Patiently he waited for Dani to be finished in the shower before getting in himself. He emerged to find her at the sink doing her makeup.

"You sure you can't skip out today?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes. I'll work on getting that vacation time soon."

"It'll be nice to have someone other than Sammy around for once."

She laughed thinking about the two of them driving around in the Impala and adding in some of the stories she's heard from them both. "You mean it'll be nice to actually have sex out on the road."

"That too," he smiled. "You know you're the reason why I haven't been getting laid all the time."

"Oh yes and I feel so fucking bad for you," she told him dryly. "All of those poor sluts who don't get to have just one night with Dean Winchester or one of his many personas."

He laughed, "Your still better in bed then all of them."

"Damn straight," she retorted before lightly placing a kiss on his stubbly cheek. "You know one of these days I'm gonna tie you to a chair just so I can shave your fucking face."

"What's wrong with my face?" he asked in mock pain.

Dani scoffed. Every so often they would have a similar conversation about how she hated the constant stubble on his face. Her face would be rubbed raw after long make out sessions.

"Everything," she answered.

Dean laughed enjoying the last moments he would have with his girlfriend for a few weeks.

"Hey stop in before you leave today," she said moving back into the bedroom.

"Ok."

The blonde came back in leaning in the doorway and kissed him, "I'm going. Love you."

"You too," he smiled watching her go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," Dani chirped entering Bree's office.

"You're unusually happy for someone who got shafted on the most romantic day of the year," Bree commented.

"Yes well maybe that's because I didn't."

Her friend narrowed her eyes, "He actually showed up?"

Dani nodded and proceeded to tell the story of the day before. It was hard to tell if Bree was happy or annoyed by the news of Dean's surprise visit.

"Dino's got a lot of fucking nerve," the brunette said shaking her head.

"Ok you have to give some points for that though."

"Maybe a little," Bree admitted. "But you still should have told me he was here yesterday so I could kick his ass."

"Will you two ever stop?" Dani pleaded.

"Only if he does first."

"It will never end," the blonde groaned as she began to leave then stopped. "Hey do you mind running this place by yourself for a couple weeks."

"Just tell me when you're leaving."

"Well we need to figure out when I'm not gonna be needed around here."

"Actually in about three weeks from now," her best friend told her.

Dani was a little surprised at how soon that was. She thought that it would be months before she could take some vacation time. Well now she couldn't change her mind. Although if she did Bree would probably kick her out on the curb and tell her not to come back for a few weeks.

The two women then made their own arrangements for when Dani was going to leave. Around the midday Dani sat at her desk musing over a contract when Dean appeared in the doorway.

"Well hello there," she said with a smile. She was unusually happy considering he was leaving soon. "Now don't tell me you have charmed my assistant to do your bidding now?"

He smirked coming closer to her, "I'm irresistible. Now I'm taking you out to lunch."

She kissed him, "Well I have to stick around here a little longer so you can make yourself comfortable. Am I going to see Sam at this outing?"

"Yup," he said plopping himself down on the couch. Without asking he started going through the channels.

Dani just shook her head and let him have his entertainment she wasn't paying attention to the news anyway.

"D," her assistant's voice came nervously through the phone. In the background a man's voice could be heard ranting, what about was indistinguishable. "Andrew Walsh is here to see you."

Dani rolled her eyes and pressed the button on her phone, "Tell him I'm in a meeting."

Dean raised his eyebrows but the blonde just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I did but he's insisting on seeing you."

The noise outside her office door grew.

"Tell him to come back this afternoon," Dani insisted.

Her assistant didn't answer and a few seconds later Andrew Walsh burst in her office fuming. He was the typical blonde hair, blue eyes combo in a gray suit and light blue silk tie. He threw a magazine on her desk and she slowly stood to meet his gaze.

"D I was told I was going to have the fucking cover," he yelled. "Those assholes promised me that I would get that."

"Andrew calm down," she said already beginning to get annoyed. This was typical of this particular client. He was always calling or storming in about something he thought was unfair in terms of his publicity. Sadly he was their biggest contributor.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Daniella," he ordered and Dani resisted the urge to flinch or punch him.

Dean stood and was about to say something until Dani held out her hand to stop him her eyes never leaving her client.

"I want what I was promised," the man said leaning on her desk.

Dani matched him lowering her voice, "Andrew if you ever burst in here again demanding all sorts of bullshit, I will burn your fucking contract."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she challenged. "No one else in this city will work with you. I have to pull nonexistent strings out my fucking ass just to get you what you want." She began to pick up the magazine and gave it back to him. "Now about the cover. You are going to be on next month's cover, this however is this month's issue."

Walsh stared at the glassy cover and then back at Dani. She just smiled and settled herself back in her chair. He left in a huff slamming the door behind him. Dean on the other hand laughed and leaned on her chair.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Now there is the fire I haven't seen in a while."

She laughed, "Maybe you should stick around more often then."

"Oh so this is a normal occurrence?"

"It happens every couple of weeks," she sighed.

"Let's blow this joint."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello darling," Dani said kissing Sam on the check before settling herself at the table.

"Hey," he said already set up with the laptop in front of him.

"Already finding the next place to have fun I see."

"Yes," he laughed.

"By the way I have some news."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dean asked.

"Because you told me Sam was having lunch with us so I though it'd be better to just break the fucking news with both of you here," she responded. "So can you guys swing by in about three weeks?"

"Probably why?" Sam asked glancing at his brother.

"I am going to take two weeks off to hit the road with you boys."

"And Bree's fine with this?" Dean questioned not quite believing his ears.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes," she laughed looking to both of them. "It's all set up. I haven't been out on the road in years and why shouldn't I join you guys for a couple weeks?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. The older Winchester was perfectly fine with the idea as long as everything was set up. It was Sam that had the hesitation.

"I'm fine with it," Dean told her.

"Sam?" Dani asked.

"I think it'll be fun as long as I'm not in the same room," Sam said typing on his computer.

"I wouldn't do that to you Sam," Dani laughed.

Dean looked at his girlfriend appalled.

"We'll talk about it later," she smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Supernatural b/c then both boys would be shirtless at least once an episode ; )

* * *

Sam and Dean stood outside Dani's building leaning on the car. The weather was perfect for a road trip, sunny and not a cloud in sight. Dean was thinking about all of the things he could get to do uninterrupted with his girlfriend, hopefully. The main reason he wouldn't be getting his wish is standing right next to him. He loved Dani but it annoyed him when she took Sam's presence to factor into almost everything they did.

"Dude if you fuck up my time with D," Dean said seriously to his brother. "I will make the next year a living hell for you."

Sam laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are," the younger Winchester smiled. "But maybe Dani should know that too."

"She does."

"Oh, so she just doesn't care about your needs then," Sam told him and laughed at his brother's expression when he hit his arm.

"Is this what I'm going to be living with for the next two weeks?" Dani's voice came from the building.

She came out with a large black bag hanging off her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back, jeans, purple long sleeve shirt, black boots, and finally a fitted black jacket.

"Yes," Sam said at the same time Dean answered, no.

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Can someone open the trunk for me please?"

Dani was actually a little nervous to be going back out on the road. She had locked herself in the bubble of the familiar. Hunting was something she rarely did nowadays. And being on the road again would test her skills and patience. Although she knew Dean probably used his charm to get things done when she wasn't around, and she did the same thing, but seeing it in person was a little different.

Dean moved to the back while Sam moved towards her.

"Here I'll take that," he offered.

She pulled away, "I'm a big girl Sam. But thank you." Dani went to where her boyfriend waited and kissed him good and long. "Hey."

He took her bag from her, "All set?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"So before we leave we need to talk about the rooming situation," he said slamming the trunk closed.

"Get two rooms," she told him simply. "Sam can live without you for a couple weeks."

Dean laughed and kissed her. He loved the way she thinks. Dani laughed in response as she followed him back towards the front of the car. The excitement was beginning to build in her stomach as she settled herself in the back seat and they pulled off.

"So where are we off to first?" she asked.

"Bridgeport, West Virginia," Sam answered.

"What's going on over there?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Ah," she said. "It's one of those we'll figure it out as we gather more information deals."

"Yup," Dean said. "So sit back and relax until we get there."

"Sam let me see your computer," she commanded more than requested.

He handed it to her and she began to type something.

"You better not be working," the older Winchester chided.

"I'm not," she said absently not looking up from the screen. Soon she handed it back to Sam.

_Dean's birthday is coming up while I'm here with you guys. So do have anything special planned? Erase this when you're done so your brother doesn't find us out._

"No," Sam answered.

"No what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam quickly responded.

Dean looked at his girlfriend in the rearview now suspicious of what had just happened.

"What?" she asked trying to act innocent.

"You two are up to something."

"Why would we be up to something?" Sam asked.

"Because my birthday's coming up."

"Doesn't mean we're up to something," Dani told him even though for the moment they really didn't have anything planned so it was sort of true.

Dean grumbled never one to like being in the dark about something, especially when it concerned him.

Dani leaned forward placing her arms around his neck, "Dean right now, I promise you that Sam and I are not up to something. Right Sam?"

"Yup."

"Well I better be getting something good from both of you," he resigned.

The other two laughed and looked at each other.

"I thought you didn't want us to be planning something?" his brother asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't get good presents."

* * *

I know I have no good excuse so I gave you a short chapter in penance. as usual review otherwise i'll take another yr 1/2.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: yup another short chapter but it's progress. so here you go and as usual REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

* * *

Finally the trio had arrived at their destination and was getting down to business. They all sat in Sam's room with a few local papers strewn about the table. Sam was at his computer, Dani next to him reading the paper, and Dean was on the bed cleaning the guns.

"Well this is interesting," Dani said.

"What?" the boys asked at the same time.

"This says that older siblings are supposed to be smarter than their younger counterparts," she smiled looking over the paper. "I think they missed you two for their case study."

Sam laughed but Dean just had a sour look on his face.

"Aw," Dani teased leaning back. "I'm sorry hun, but you still got me out of it if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "How about we get back to business?"

"The whole point is that the newspapers are a dead end Dean," Dani huffed tossing the paper on the table before turning to Sam. "Anything on there?"

The younger brother sucked in some air through his teeth, "Nothing recently but I found a few reports from every three years all the way back to the 50s."

"So what it's some," Dean injected. "Deal gone bad by an old lady?"

"Possibly," Sam said.

"What about ritualistic worship?" Dani added. "That sounds more likely to me."

Sam clicked around on his computer, "But then where do we start?"

The blonde grabbed the laptop and rapidly started typing and clicking around. Dean rose to stand behind his girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

"While you two go talk to the family," she said rising from her seat. "I'm gonna go visit the bar."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the best way to get information about small town lifers is to talk to the bar flies," she smiled.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Dean insisted.

Dani laughed, "Oh yes you are. It's easier to get information out of men when I'm alone instead of scaring the shit out of them with a broody boyfriend behind me." She kissed him and headed towards the door. "Be good."

Just as she disappeared out the door Dean yelled after, "Don't wear anything sexy!"


	17. Chapter 17

Finally the trio had arrived at their destination and was getting down to business. They all sat in Sam's room with a few local papers strewn about the table. Sam was at his computer, Dani next to him reading the paper, and Dean was on the bed cleaning the guns.

"Well this is interesting," Dani said.

"What?" the boys asked at the same time.

"This says that older siblings are supposed to be smarter than their younger counterparts," she smiled looking over the paper. "I think they missed you two for their case study."

Sam laughed but Dean just had a sour look on his face.

"Aw," Dani teased leaning back. "I'm sorry hun, but you still got me out of it if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "How about we get back to business?"

"The whole point is that the newspapers are a dead end Dean," Dani huffed tossing the paper on the table before turning to Sam. "Anything on there?"

The younger brother sucked in some air through his teeth, "Nothing recently but I found a few reports from every three years all the way back to the 50s."

"So what it's some," Dean injected. "Deal gone bad by an old lady?"

"Possibly," Sam said.

"What about ritualistic worship?" Dani added. "That sounds more likely to me."

Sam clicked around on his computer, "But then where do we start?"

The blonde grabbed the laptop and rapidly started typing and clicking around. Dean rose to stand behind his girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

"While you two go talk to the family," she said rising from her seat. "I'm gonna go visit the bar."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the best way to get information about small town lifers is to talk to the bar flies," she smiled.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Dean insisted.

Dani laughed, "Oh yes you are. It's easier to get information out of men when I'm alone instead of scaring the shit out of them with a broody boyfriend behind me." She kissed him and headed towards the door. "Be good."

Just as she disappeared out the door Dean yelled after, "Don't wear anything sexy!"

* * *

"Well I found out a nice tidbit today," Dani proclaimed coming through the motel room door. Apparently the boys hadn't been back long since Dean was just removing his white dress shirt.

"What's that?" Sam asked removing his own tie.

"Dolores Redding," she began while removing her own leather jacket to reveal a lacey tank top. Her boyfriend just glaring at her choice letting her go on. "Never seemed to have a bad day in her life, always helped whoever needed it. The 'Town Mother' kinda. Back in 1954 however she went a little crazy according to this guy Danny, who was just a kid when it all went down. Not too many months after she became a recluse she was found dead in her home after 3 weeks."

"The cops know anything?" Dean asked.

"According to Danny it was ruled a natural death, but that was hard for him to believe since she was only 41 at the time. An autopsy was suspiciously never done."

"What?" the boys asked at once.

The blonde just shrugged plopping down on a chair.

"I guess we're talking to the sheriff tomorrow," Sam added.

* * *

A/N: Ok honest answer to the writers block is called anti-depressants. It really sucked. However I am writing again! I need a bit of help on what to do with the ongoing trip as well (sorry to say). Now that's enough of me babbling on. REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok I'm upset with you all. I got ZERO reviews! None, nine, nil, jack shit! I got a lot of story alerts and favs and such which i appreciate but seriously ppl? I was ready to be yelled at how I've been gone from this for like 2 yrs and you know what I wish I had gotten that now. So I'm withholding cookies now and probably not gonna update for a couple weeks anyway and that includes a special guest is getting brought into my story. And that's it b/c I'm upset with you all.

* * *

Dani sat at the local diner going through some more research about Dolores Redding when the boys walked in and sat next to her.

"Listen to this," Dean began. "Dolores had an alias, Nancy Harris."

"Why?" Dani asked looking through the file the boys had brought.

"Apparently she would adopt dying children every three years," Sam continued. "Always the same time of year, always around the ages of ten to thirteen. And then they would mysteriously disappear, presumably dead from whatever it was they had."

Dani grimaced, "Child sacrifice, that's some heavy ritual."

"She's probably looking for more kids to sacrifice," Dean added after ordering from a nearby waitress.

"And instead she's getting teens who are playing dares with haunted stories," Sam added.

"Ever find out why there wasn't an autopsy?" she asked without looking up.

"Nope," Dean answered.

"Maybe she was fucking someone important," Dani commented surprising the boys. Feeling on eyes on her she looked up. "What? It's possible."

Both men shrugged.

"It's unlikely we'll find out anyway," the woman mused closing the file. "So basic salt and burn then?"

"Guess so," Dean breathed looking around. "I'm hungry."

Sam and Dani looked at each other before laughing.

"What?" The eldest Winchester asked.

Later that night the trio had made it to the graveyard. Currently Dani sat atop a gravestone shining a flashlight on the slowly lowering hole.

Dean paused in his work panting, "You could help you know."

"Oh but I'm here to look pretty," she smiled sipping on her coffee. "Besides it'll go faster with those muscled arms of yours and Sam's."

Playfully Dean flexed his arm and wriggled his eyebrows making the blonde laugh hysterically.

"You know while you two have fun," Sam panted. "I'm still working."

Dani hopped off the stone setting down her own coffee and grabbing two others. She crouched down beside the grave to hand the coffees to the men. "Sorry boys. How about I start looking for a new case? At least then I won't feel so bad about making you guys do all the hard work."

"Do you really feel bad?" Dean asked handing over his coffee.

"No, not really," she responded.

A few hours later after all was said and done at the cemetery the couple entered their motel room exhausted. "So how's it feel?" he asked his girlfriend.

She smiled removing her clothes, "You mean the late nights, lying to people, and the hours spent driving across the country? You know what? I kinda did yeah."

He laughed sitting on the bed, "That's good to hear. It's fun seeing you do this again too."

"Get off the bed with your dirty ass," She said smacking him off the comforter.

"You know it is my birthday officially," he smirked.

She laughed tiredly, "Not until you clean up."

"Fine," he reasoned. Once he emerged from the nice hot shower he found Dani passed out on top of the covers in only a t-shirt and her underwear. "Guess I'll have to wait till later," he said to himself slightly amused.

* * *

Dani had been awake for a few minutes debating about whether she should wake Dean up. It was his birthday after all he should get some slack about sleeping in. Then something occurred to her and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. _He's gonna love this._

Dean was already on his back so Dani just laid on top of him running her hands underneath his shirt followed closely by her mouth. He slowly stirred, his green eyes fluttered open before a laugh softly emerged from his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting your birthday off right," she told him with a kiss.

"Am I getting anything else for my birthday?" Dean asked once his girlfriend got out of the shower in only a white towel.

She laughed, "Now if I told you then it wouldn't be much of a birthday."

"So there is..." he smirked.

"I can never get ready in peace on this trip."

Dean laughed. He liked to mess with Dani just a little especially when today he knew she would loosen up a bit for him. The little things never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm gonna see what's up with Sam," he said.

"I'll come over when I'm done," she shouted before he left.

* * *

They all sat at breakfast happily chatting when Dani pulled something from her pocket.

"Is this another one of my presents?" Dean asked.

"Yes it is," she smiled showing him a silver key.

He reached for it but she pulled it away.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked him.

"It's a key D," he stated thinking about how stupid the question was.

"A key to what Dani?" Sam asked.

"I'm beginning to think I picked the wrong brother," she said before continuing. "This is a key to my apartment."

Both of his eyebrows went up. Dani had never officially lived with anyone since she moved out of her parent's house. So this was a huge leap of faith for her.

"Now that is a good present," he said reaching for it again but she pulled it away. "What now?"

"You can have it on one condition."

Dean threw his head back while his brother chuckled a bit.

"You have to promise me that you'll call me when you come into town."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want this fucking key."

Quickly he snatched it from her grasp and silencing her with a kiss, "Now what's the fun in that?"

She had to stop herself from smacking him in the back of the head as Sam laughed in the background. Dean had a pleased look on his face as he added the key to the rest.

"You are so lucky it's your birthday," she smiled.


End file.
